


January 2017

by orphan_account



Series: 2017 365 Day Writing [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-08 03:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 29,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16421420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: All the works for January 2017 or the writing challenge I did.





	1. New Years Day 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt- Where were you on new years? Is that where’d you wanted to be?
> 
> Nathaniel Green didn't want to be at the party his friends had dragged him to on New Years. In fact, all he wanted to do was play video games at his house. He hated being there with all his being.
> 
> Well, that is, until he met somebody.

In the small town of Macarons, the police were utter and absolute shit.

 

It wasn't an insult, really. Some people might think that it was rude to say such things about the people who kept you safe and protected the town from evil. It was more common knowledge. All the bad people in the town were still roaming the streets, and the police were always arresting the wrong type of people. Overall, they just didn’t give a fuck about the tiny town they roamed.

 

Why else would they allow the party that was being thrown at ten o’clock at night to continue on, even though multiple people around them were yelling about how they couldn’t get their sleep?

 

The party hasn't started out that bad. It was New Years, so it was expected that there would be at least one party on the block. Only a few people were there, fifty at most. Fifty high school children that all came from the same school, and knew everybody in the rest of town. There wasn't any drugs, and the alcohol was pretty limited, and everything was mostly calm.

 

It hadn’t stayed that was for very long.

 

Next thing you know, there were two hundred kids inside the Kleiman residence, along with tons of alcohol and drugs. It wasn’t looking good for the kids inside there; surely, everybody would have a hangover in that house when they woke up the next morning. Boy, were they going to regret it.

 

One student in particular did not want to be there. In fact, he had begged his friends not to make him go and to let him stay home and play video games. His friends sucked, and made him go anyways, even though he had been abandoned within the first ten minutes of the party. And just like that, the boy was forced to stand awkwardly in the corner with his headphones on for the entirety of the stupid party.

 

That boy, was Nathaniel Green.

 

He stood there with his eyes closed, trying to get this stupid thing over with. The grandfather clock beside him struck, the sound muffled from the loud noise of his music. It was now 11:00 p.m. One hour until midnight.

 

He felt movement from beside him, and opened his eyes to see what it was. He didn’t exactly want to be standing here if there were too drunkies making out on the floor beside him, now did he?

 

But he was met with quite a different sight then that. The sight he was met with was of a young boy sliding down the wall, nervously looking around the room. He had short blonde hair with bangs that were swept to the side, showing his bright green eyes. Freckles were dusted on his face, and he was wearing a dark gray sweater. It was in the middle of winter, so normal people would expect somebody to be wearing this. You would be surprised how rare it actually was in that small town. For some reason, people thought it was a perfectly good time of year to wear the most slutty clothes they could think of.

 

It was really, really weird logic.

 

Nathaniel slid down the wall beside the boy, looking ahead as to not startle him more. “So,” he said, eyes still on the people in front of him who were dancing, “why are you down here?” The boy shrugged, holding a yellow colored solo cup with red punch in it.

 

“My friends left me.” Nathaniel nodded. “Same here buddy.” The boy raised the cup to his lips, before Nathaniel took it out of his hands and placed it to the side. “Somebody spiked all the drinks here.” He explained, earning a small nod from the boy. He held out his hand, which the boy took and shook.

 

“Nathaniel Green”

 

“Matthew Holster.”

 

They sat in silence for a moment, just looking to the crowd of people in front of them. “Remember when people would actually dance on the dance floor?” Matthew mumbled, scrunching his nose in disgust at the sight in front of him. Nathaniel nodded, understanding what Matthew meant. It seemed the only thing teenagers did on the dance floor nowadays was weird sex dances and make out. It was really, really gross.

 

“I wouldn’t know, of course. People still danced like this when I was younger.” Matthew raised an eyebrow. “Really?” He asked, his British accent strong. Nathaniel nodded. “Yeppers. I was born and raised here. Dancing has always been this slutty, as far as I know.” Matthew stuck his tongue out.

 

“Eww. I’m from Britain, and moved here a few months ago. The town I was in was still innocent.” Nathaniel thought for a moment. A town without people who danced like sluts? The thought seemed ridiculous. “Why’d you move?” Matthew shrugged.

 

“My mum’s a teacher. She moved here to get a job offering, and me and my dad followed. She’s working with kindergarten.” Nathaniel made a noise to show he was listening, before he pulled a water bottle out of his jacket. He took a swig of the liquid before handing it to Matthew, seeing his eyes watch the water bottle with longing.

 

“Here. I promise I didn’t drug it.” Matthew nodded, taking a swig and wiping his mouth with him sleeve. “I wouldn’t mind if it was.” He said, screwing the cap back onto the drink and handing it to Nathaniel. He made a face of amusement as he slipped the bottle back into his jacket.

 

“Oh really? I didn’t take you as the flirting type, Holster.” Matthew raised an eyebrow with a smirk. “Me neither. I guess I only made an exception for you, Green.” Nathaniel chuckled, looking back to the dance floor. Another song came on, this one about having fun and being free. It was bullshit, but still fun to dance to. He stood up, receiving a confused look from the boy beside him.

 

“May I have this dance?” He said, reaching a hand out for Matthew to take. The blonde rolled his eyes, faking being dramatic. “Why Nathaniel, you spoil me with your words.” He said, taking the hand that was offered to him.

 

As they danced, the sound of teenagers screaming stopped them in their tracks. They were counting down as the ball dropped. It was almost midnight.

 

“10!”

 

“So, have you ever had a New Years kiss?”

 

“9!”

 

Matthew shook his head, his eyes glued to the screen showing times square.

 

“8!”

 

“Nobody was into that kind of thing where I’m from.”

 

“7!”

 

Nathaniel nodded in understanding.

 

“6!”

 

“Me neither.”

 

“5!”

 

Matthew looked away from the screen, raising his eyebrow at Nathaniel.

 

“4!”

 

“You wanna get it outta the way?”

 

“3!”

 

“You know, so we can both say we aren’t dweebs.”

 

“2!”

 

Matthew smirked, wrapping his arms around Nathaniel’s neck.

 

“1!”

 

“Pucker up, pretty boy.”

 

“Happy New Year!”

 

Neither boy had a happier New Years then the one they had that night, as they danced and kissed the night away. Their relationship might not last. They were teenagers, and the first night they spent together consisted of small conversation and kissing.

 

But hey, what’s with a little fun every now and then? That was what teenagers were supposed to do. Get their hearts broken, fix it, and move on. Who knows; maybe they would stay together, maybe it wouldn't work out.

 

But that was the magic of New Years. Nothing seemed to matter anymore; everything could end up anyways, and nobody would care.

 

And suddenly, everybody was just like the police; they din't give a fuck.


	2. Resolutions Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Did you ever make a New Years resolution that you kept?
> 
>  
> 
> The day after New Years, all Kasey wants to do is lay in bed, watch some Netflix, and try to get over this hangover from last night.
> 
> Wait, but who's that at the door?

Kasey looked up from her spot on the bed, her ears practically perking up at the sound of knocking on her door. Who could that be?

 

It was the day after New Years, and she was trying to recover from the hangover she had gotten last night. The bottle of painkillers sat at the side of her bed, along with a tall glass of water. The throb that had been there before was barely there; more annoying than painful now.

 

She stood up with wobbly legs and walked to the door, opening it hesitantly. In front of her, was a girl around her age. She had long and wispy black hair that was tucked into a red beanie, which was barely covering her ears. Both her eyes and her skin were a chocolate brown, and her teeth were a bright white. Giant hoop earrings stuck out of her red beanie, which had diamonds studded into the sides of them. She wore a heavy and black coat, which had bright white fleece on her sleeve cuffs and the hood.

 

"Kasey!" The girl gave her one of the biggest smiles she had ever seem, almost reaching her ears. In her hands were different boxes, all of which were wrapped except one. The one that wasn't wrapped was a shoebox that had tiny little holes in the lid. "Hannah! Oh my goodness, get inside! It's freezing out there!" She pulled the girl through the door, shutting it behind her.

 

As Kasey helped her shrug her heavy coat off her shoulders, Hannah stomped her feet on the brightly colored knitted rug Kasey's grandmother had made her as a housewarming gift, so that shoes didn't track snow and mud into the house. She placed the boxes she held carefully on the floor as she shook off her boots, shivering as she was led to the couch. "How the heck are you even here? I thought you said you wouldn't be able to visit until February?"

 

Hannah snatched the quilt off of the back of the couch, curling into a ball of warmth as Kasey disappeared into the kitchen. It took a few moments before she could stutter out a response, her teeth chattering too much from the cold to do much. "W-work gave me the w-week off for the holidays. The flight got delayed, so I couldn't be here yesterday. S-sorry I couldn't be with you on New Years." Kasey walked back into the living room, holding two mugs that were now filled with hot chocolate.

 

She shrugged it off, handing the hot drink to her friend. "No problem. I'm just glad you're here." Hannah took the mug and chugged it, letting out a sigh as she placed the now empty cut onto the glass coffee table in front of her. Kasey winced, taking a much slower and smaller sip of her own drink. All her taste buds must have died from that, not even thinking about the condition of her throat! This stuff was hot; Kasey wouldn't drink it any other way.

 

After a few moments of Hannah warming up, she was finally able to speak without the sound of her teeth chattering throughout the room. "So, how's the new house?" Kasey shrugged. "Not that bad. Kind of boring, to be honest. Much less fun than they advertised it to be. How was the New Years party yesterday?" Hannah sighed. "To be honest, it wasn't all that fun. Without you, it just didn't have that liveliness to it that it usually has, you know?"

 

Kasey nodded in understanding. Every year in the small town that Kasey used to live in, a girl named Brooke would have a giant house party for New Years, where nearly all of the school went to watch the ball drop. She and Hannah had always gone together, trying to gain somebody to kiss when the ball dropped in times square. Usually, their attempts were successful, and they were able to give each other a high five by the end of the night. Once, they had to kiss each other, because there wasn't anybody there who was remotely good looking enough to do it with.

 

She missed the small town she used to live in. But she had moved a few months ago, so that she could attend the college she had wanted to go to. "Mine wasn't that good, either. I totally got wasted at some bar down the street, and woke up with the biggest hangover ever. Definitely not doing that again." Hannah snickered. "Did you make any New Year resolutions? Mine were pretty simple. Study more, be less messy, get an actual boyfriend." The way that Hannah said it so casually brought a smile to Kasey's lips. God, she loved this girl.

 

"Since I haven't really socialized with anybody on campus, I really want to gain at least one new friend." Hannah let out a small gasp, before flipping her hair and turning her head to the side. She kept her head high and her lips in a pout, as if Kasey had said the rudest and most hurtful thing anybody had ever said in the world. Kasey rolled her eyes fondly. "Hey, you know I don't mean it like that! You'll always be my best girlfriend, but you're my only girlfriend! I need more people to complain my problems to!"

 

Despite Kasey's words, Hannah kept her position up. In fact, she looked even more offended. "So," Kasey started, knowing exactly how to snap Hannah out of this, "are Bridget and Brett still together?" Hannah whipped her head around, looking to her with excitement and a gleam in her eyes that wasn't there before. "Oh my god, like, they are, but Brett totally doesn't even deserve her! Like, the other day I heard-"

 

Hannah spilt all the rumors that had been going on in the high school she had left, all while Kasey gasped at all the most dramatic pasts. Hannah had always had a craving for anything related to drama, even the rumors that were absolutely horrendous around school. Probably more than she should. Definitely more than she should.

 

"So, she was all like, 'Becky, I don't think we should even do this anymore!' and then they, like, had a huge fight in the middle of the hallway! The teachers had to pull them apart and everything! Oh, and while she was being held back by the teachers, Becky had the guts to yell out, 'You're such a bitch Remedy!'. The guts that asshole has!" Kasey let out a silent 'wow', before looking to the boxes that were still sitting near her carpet.

 

"Are those for mwah?" She asked, placing a hand on her chest. Hannah raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Only if those," she pointed to the wrapped boxes underneath Kasey's still put up tree, "are for mwah." The two girls stood up and picked up the boxes that were for each other, placing them down on the glass coffee table in front of their now empty mugs.

 

Hannah had gotten an ugly Christmas sweater, a necklace with the words 'Bad Bitch' engraved on a black heart charm, some headphones, and a membership for one of the drama classes she had been wanting to join for a while. Kasey's also received an ugly Christmas sweater, some posters with her favorite bands on them, and tickets to see her favorite band on the tour they were currently on. Both girls squealed while they opened the presents, yelling 'thank you's and hugs.

 

In the end, only one present remained on the coffee table. The small shoebox that wasn't wrapped. Kasey raised an eyebrow at Hannah, who gave her a small nod in approval. Kasey lifted up the fairly light box, about to shake it to see what was inside the present when Hannah shrieked;

 

"OH MY GOD DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE SHAKE THEM!"

 

The scare was more than enough to convince Kasey not to, but she gave Hannah a suspicious look. "What do you mean, 'them'?" But Hannah had already zipped shut her mouth, refusing to say anything more.

 

Kasey hesitantly lifted the lid to the box, letting out a small squeal as she saw what was inside it. "Aww, Hannah! They're so adorable!" Inside the box were two tiny mice, one black as a raven's feathers and the other as white as he snow around Kasey's house. She let the small critters roam around the couch, giving Hannah a bone crushing hug.

 

She pulled away just in time to pick up her new pets, making sure they didn't fall off the edge of the couch. "Hey," Hannah joked, "now you don't have to socialize in order to fulfill your resolution." Kasey raised an eyebrow as she placed the white mouse on Hannah's hat, while he black one crawled around her own hair. "Why's that?" Hannah smiled triumphantly. "Now you have friends of your own! The mice, you know?"

 

Kasey gave a small smile. This girl knew her way too well.

 

Another week later, Hannah learned outside her window sill and watched as Hannah packed her things into a taxi, which would take her to the airport.

 

Her mice, now named Yin and Yang, crawled up and down her arm as she gave a small wave goodbye. Hannah had said that she wouldn't be able to visit again for a while, because of work and school. It didn't really bother Kasey, though. She had Yin and Yang to keep her busy.


	3. Bucket Lists Day 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt; What's the 11th idem on your bucket list?
> 
> Mr. Abraham was fed up with the bad behavior in his classroom. So, he created the Bucket List, trying to help the children make better choices.
> 
> He never expected one student to make this one, since nobody else in the classroom would.

It had started as a simple task to help the children make good decisions and do good deeds, really.

 

Mr. Abraham was tired of all the fighting that was going on in his kindergarten classroom. The children were constantly screaming and arguing, half of the board games he kept for indoor recess were missing their parts, and their class pet, Garry the hamster, had run away three times that month. Mr. Abraham couldn't blame him; three times a student had come close to popping out his eyes, they squeezed him so hard. Part of him wished he could run away from this class.

 

So, he had created The Bucket List. The Bucket List was a list of twenty good deeds and good things the students could do that school year. The students would have one week to complete the next thing that was on their Bucket List, before crossing it out and repeating next week.

 

The goal was that by the end of the project, the children would be more well behaved and understand more about kindness. On the eleventh week, the students were opening up their lists, when Mrs. Lakinson, the principal, walked into the classroom. She cleared her throat, and pulled a small girl in. The girl looked like she clearly didn’t want to be there, and gave a small grunt as she was forced into the room full of people.

 

“Class, this is April. She will be joining your group as a new student. She just moved here from Ireland, so I wish for you all to treat April with kindness.” The class looked up, not really paying that much attention to the girl as they yelled out, “Hi April.” It was kind of creepy how classes had the power to say things perfectly in sync. They all went back to the papers in their hands, not paying any more attention to April then they were forced to.

 

April looked different from all the other students in the classroom. The girl had long black hair, and dark gray eyes that were covered by straight black bangs. She wore a dark blue sweater, and her skin was ghostly pale. She looked kind of like the girl from The Ring.

 

Her things were different from the other students things, too. Instead of having pictures of her favorite cartoons and bright colors decorating her supplies, her backpack was black and old, and her things were all dark colored. They must have been hand-me-downs, maybe from a brother?

 

Mr. Abraham stood up, taking April’s hand in his own. He gave the principal a look that meant he had everything under control, and with that she left. He was alone in trying to get April to feel more comfortable in their school.

 

“Okay April, welcome to your new classroom. My name is Mr. Abraham, and I’m going to be your teacher, m’kay?” April nodded, not looking up from her feet. She must be shy.

 

Mr. Abraham led her to the middle of the classroom, showing her the seat she would take and helping her with her things. He took the cleaning wipes and tissues to put in his cupboards while she put her things in her desk, not saying a word.

 

She was sitting in her seat when he walked back over to her desk, leaning down to hand her a piece of paper. “Okay, so this is a Bucket List. You jot down twenty good deeds or good things you can do, and then every week you do the next thing on your list. We’re on our eleventh week, so you only need to write down nine things, okay?”

 

April didn’t say a word. She instead gave a small nod of her head. “Do you know how to write yet? For example, did your parents teach you?” April shook her head, her long hair dragging on the desk. Mr. Abraham nodded. “Okay then, I can read your bucket list to you and write down what you want to write. Do you have any ideas for things you can put on your Bucket List?” April shook her head, keeping her eyes glued to the desk. Mr. Abraham gave a sigh. “Okay then. If you have any ideas, you can come to me, and I’ll write them down for you. M’kay?” April nodded her head as Mr. Abraham stood up, giving a small grunt. He was getting too old to be kneeling down like that.

 

“I'll be at my desk. You can get settled in, and tell me if you need anything, okay April?” April gave another nod of her head, not looking up from the wooden desk. Mr. Abraham sighed while he walked back to his own desk. What was so interesting about hat desk? She was probably just shy, and didn’t want to look at any grown-ups. Hopefully, she would feel more comfortable later on with talking and looking away from whatever was beneath her.

 

As he graded some papers from his high school class, Mr. Abraham felt a tiny fist knock on the wooden desk in front of him. Thinking it was April, he didn’t look up from the paper. “Ah, hello. What can I do for you?”

 

“Um, yes Mr. A, can I change my Bucket List?”

 

Mr. Abraham looked up from the paper, recognizing the voice instantly. It was Adam Brown, the shortest of all his students. His light blue irises were peeking over the desk, trying to meet Mr. Abraham’s eyes without straining them.

 

“Ah, Mr. Brown. Come over here, you can sit on my lap so you don’t hurt your eyes.” Adam hurriedly did so, scrambling to sit atop the teachers lap. In his fist was a piece of paper, so folded in could fit in the pocket of a mouse.

 

“Now, what's this about changing your Bucket List?” Adam smoothed out the paper in his hands, revealing a list of twenty things Adam had on his bucket list. Ten of them were crossed out, the other ten still waiting to be done.

 

Adam’s 11th thing on his bucket list was; Clean my room for mommy.

 

“I want to change that.” He said, pointing to the messy handwriting. Mr. Abraham raised an eyebrow. “And why is that?” Adam twiddled his thumbs, something Mr. Abraham had seen many of his younger children do.

 

“Well, um, Mommy cleaned my room yesterday, so it’s pretty much fine now.” Mr. Abraham nodded in understanding, pulling out a blue pen. He crossed out the original goal and raised his pen just below the crossed out words. “Okay then. What would you like to change it to?”

 

Adam pointed a chubby finger to the middle of the classroom, where April was scribbling on another piece of paper. Her colored pencils were spread out around her, so that she could easily reach for them if needed. “I wanna be her friend.” Adam said. Mr. Abraham raised an eyebrow. “Really? Are you sure?” The boy nodded confidently. “Yeah. She looks lonely, and I’m a superhero, so I have to help her!” Mr. Abraham chuckled, before writing down the boy’s request. He lifted Adam off his knee and handed him the paper, which the boy grinned at.

 

“Thanks Mr. A!” He said, before running off to April. Mr. Abraham gave a small smile, before looking back to the papers that still needed to be graded the end of that day. He had promised his high school class he would have them done by today, so they could move onto the next lesson. He still had at least fifty pages left.

 

April didn’t look up from her paper, so she didn’t see Adam jump onto the desk in front of her. He swung his legs back and forth, nearly hitting the bottom of April’s desk in the process.

 

“Hey, you’re April, right?” The girl nodded, not looking up. She colored with a bright yellow pencil, filling in the Sun. “I’m Adam. Wanna go look at the hamster?” April looked up, confusion written on her face. “Hamster?” She asked. Her voice was soft and quiet, the sound of it making Adam’s face light up.

 

“Yeah! His name is Garry, and he’s our class pet. Come and see!” The two ran over to Garry’s cage, watching with awe as the tiny animal ate it’s food.

 

By the end of the week, Adam was able to say he could cross out his 11th thing on his bucket list.


	4. Jelousy Day 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> January Fourth Writing Challenge
> 
> Prompt; Do you have a favorite quote that you return to again and  
> again? What is it, and why does it move you?
> 
> Jay and Makayla have been friends for as long as they could remember. They would often be mistaken as couples, they wee so close.
> 
> But will that change when a girl named Ashley Jenkins turns up?

They say that you don’t notice it. That you don’t notice yourself falling in love. That you didn’t even think about having feelings stronger than platonic feeling for somebody.

 

I used to think that was absolute bullshit.

 

Really, how stupid. How can you not notice that you have more than platonic feelings for somebody close to you? Surely, you would notice sooner and later!

 

So, yeah, I believe that people who thought that were just about the stupidest people around.

 

But then I met Ashley.

 

Me and my friend, Jay, had been friends for years. Multiple times we got mistaken for couples we were so close. I would have suspected it too. I mean, come on, a girl and a boy both hold hands and laugh together every second of every day, yet still claim that they didn't like each other that way?

 

I would have thought us to be crazy too. At least we must have been lovers that wouldn’t tell anybody about our relationship. But that wasn’t the case. We were just besties.

 

Ashley Jenkins transferred to our school after hers was burnt to the ground by a crazy student. Multiple people had come up to her to give their good wishes, but she just seemed…. Over it, I guess.

 

Her best friend had been killed in that fire. I couldn’t blame her for wanting to put it behind her.

 

She was pretty. Not hot or anything, but pretty. She had auburn hair and the most beautiful hazel eye I had ever seen. She dressed in tee-shirts and jeans, so she wasn’t like the other people in our school, who dressed as slutty as they could if they were hot enough.

 

She was down to earth and accepted her flaws, instead of trying to cover them up. Maybe that was what drew me to her in the first place.

 

Me and Jay were the first people to not treat her like a kicked puppy. We invited her to our table at lunch, and we just talked. Talked about the latest news and talked about how people were assholes. She had the most amazing laugh I had ever heard.   
I didn’t think much about my feelings for her. I was a straight single female. All I was doing was admiring her because I thought she was pretty. That's all. Or so I convinced myself.

 

After a few weeks, she and Jay decided to date. I didn’t really mind. They weren't really touchy at the table or anything, and our group seemed the same as normal. We were still friends, and they treated everything as if it were normal, even though they were dating.

 

But, whenever the subject of them dating came up, a stray pang of jealousy came hit me in the heart. I told myself it was because I was sad they were closer to each other then they were to me. As soon as I thought this, I told myself they still loved me like they always did, just each other to the extent of wanting to have a romantic relationship together.

 

For whatever reason, this did not help my jealousy.

 

A year passed by. By this point, my feelings for Ashley had only grown. I ignored them. She and Jay were still going strong, and it was clear to see they were in love with each other.

 

I didn’t tell anybody about me having heightened feelings for Ashley. I figured it was just because we were best friends at this point, and it was normal for best friends to feel this way with each other.

 

I didn't want to affect their relationship in any way if these feelings were fatal. They didn’t deserve that. Ashley was happy. Jay was happy. I was happy.

 

Wasn’t I?

 

Another year later, and were all starting our first year of college. We attended the same one since it had something we each wanted to pursue in it. Jay wanted to write. Ashley wanted to make music. I wanted to draw.

 

My grandfather had died a few months before. While I sobbed, I realized my phone had a limited amount of battery left on it. I could only call one person to come and comfort me.

 

I called Ashley.

 

As she wiped the tears that trailed down my face away and told me everything would be okay, I couldn’t help but wonder why my stomach fluttered when she made contact with me.

 

In the middle of May, Ashley, Jay, and I was walking down a path through the park we always visited. Ashley seemed more nervous than she ever was before. I had pulled her aside earlier that day and told her to calm down. She refused to tell me why she was acting this way, but she did give me a small smile and went,

 

“Thank you, Makayla. You’re the best friend I’ve ever had.” She gave me a swift kiss on the cheek, and we walked out of the bathroom to continue our walk with Jay. I could feel my face flushed and a small smile creep at my lips after our contact.

 

Why was that?

 

As we looked over the hedge lake our path went around, Ashley cleared her throat. “I don’t want anybody to speak while I say this, okay?” We had both agreed and watched her with curious eyes as she rubbed the back of her neck.

 

“I know this is sudden. I know that this might ruin what we have, but I can’t hold back on this any longer. I love you so, so much.” She then got down on one knee and pulled out a tiny velvet box. “Will you marry me?” She asked, opening the box to reveal a tiny ring.

 

It wasn’t until I almost screamed ‘YES!’ when my friend proposed that I realized I was in love. It wasn’t until Jay had screamed the word that was scratching at my throat, and was spinning Ashley around while they cried that I realized two things.

 

Number one; I was in love with Ashley. I had been for years and hadn’t noticed.

 

Number two; I was gay, and had just made the biggest mistake of my entire life.

 

I should have told her about my feelings. I shouldn’t have ignored my feelings. I should have kissed her right when we had first met, and then we just might have gotten together instead of her and Jay. Maybe then things wouldn’t have turned out this way.

 

Maybe then, I wouldn’t be crying as I made a toast to the bride and groom for them to have a happy life. Maybe then I wouldn’t have to suffer my entire life because they were married, and I was in love with one of them.


	5. Airplanes Day 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> January fifth; Take the first line from your favorite book and start off your story with it.
> 
> They were just about to take off, when somebody decided to start freaking out.
> 
> "WE ARE GOING TO FREAKING DIE!"

“Oh my god, we’re gonna die. We’re going to FREAKING DIE!” Greven chuckled as her friend, Bulim, started to freak out as the plane they were on started to take off. “Shh,” she said, leaning over to whisper into his ear, “you’re going to scare the kids!” She was right; the little girl across the aisle started to scream, holding onto her mom’s hand for dear life. Bulim did the same with Greven, not daring to open his eyes.

 

“What? It’s flipping true. This plane is going to crash, we’re going to die, and nobody will be around to pick our bodies out of the ashes. YOU HEARD IT HERE KIDS!” He yelled, pointing around he the rows that other passengers sat in.

 

“Nuh uh! My daddy said that this is safe!” One little boy yelled, pouting his lip and crossing his arms. Bulim scoffed, crossing his arms the same way. “Yeah, well, sorry to break it t you kid, but your dad’s a liar. Sorry folks!” He said, all the while parents were glaring at his outburst. A few passengers tried to stifle their laughs with strange coughs.

 

A flight attendant threw a cold stare at the pair but continued on with her trip to the back of the plane. Probably to get some food or something. Flight attendants get their food on there for free. Or, so Greven had heard.

 

"Shut the fuck up, you're going to scare the children out of their minds. Grow a pair of balls." One woman yelled from her seat in the front of the plane. Bulim glared at her, fully out of his seat at this point. "Yeah yeah, you'll be the first one to die anyways!" He yelled, all whilst pointing an accusing finger at her. She gave him a cold glare, before turning back in her seat and pressing the bright red button above her head.

 

"Look Bulim, maybe you should sit down. You're going to get us in trouble." Greven whispered, pulling on the hem of his shirt. He didn't look down at her while he answered very loudly, "I don't give a fuck anymore dude, these people deserve to know the truth!"

 

By this point, the plane had completely gone off its normal course and was turning to go back to the airport.

 

The woman and a flight attendant were discussing the matter at hand, all the while Bulim continued to scream about how everybody on the flight was going to die. Greven desperately tried to get him to stop, by her attempts were brushed off like pencil shavings on a desk. They were futile, to say the least.

 

After around ten minutes of this, the airplane had been fully stopped and the pilot came out from the steering wheel. "Okay, what's all this ruckus about us all going to die?" The woman was the first to speak, her eyes closed as she pointed an accusing finger towards Bulim.

 

"That young man has been disrupted and outright ride to the rest of the people on this flight! He had been yelling about how we're all going to die on this flight, and he's scaring the children! I think I speak for the majority of others when I say he should be kicked from this flight!"

 

Some people made a sound in agreement, while others stayed silent. What would they say, this was hilarious! The pilot seemed to think so as well since there was a slight gleam in his eyes as he looked back to Belim. Greven was now standing next to him, trying to get him to sit back down.

 

"Sir, is this true?" Before Belin could say anything more, Greven pushed him back into his seat and gave the people a nervous smile. "Yeah, um, hey Mr. Airplane flyer guy, I'm Greven. I'm Bulimic best friend slash babysitter since he can’t seem to keep his mouth shut. What I meant to say is, he meant nothing by it. He was just joking around, and got a little carried away."

 

The pilot nodded in understanding. "And that’s all fine and dandy, but surely the boy has enough smarts to know when he has taken a joke too far?" Greven twisted their mouth to the side. "Yeah, he has never been the brightest in the bunch.”

 

In that moment, Bulim stood up, throwing a cold glare to Greven. “Um, excuse me, but I will have you know that I a plenty smart!” Greven raised an eyebrow. “Oh really? Who invented the lightbulb?” Bulim was silent for a moment. “George Washington.” He said, drawing out the word since he was unsure.

 

Some of the people on the flight laughed openly about the boy's stupidity. Others tried to hide it with some sort of snort. Others actually looked disappointed.

 

“Hey, at least I’m not a fucktard that couldn’t get a job anywhere else so I had to fly airplanes for a living!” The gleam that had once been in the pilot's eyes was now gone as he snarled at the comment. The flight attendant that kept giving them death glares walked up the pair, her head held high. “I’m sorry, but I’m going to have to ask you to get off this plane.”

 

Greven let out a sigh as Bulim kept his head held high. He grabbed both of their bags and stomped off the lane, throwing insults over his shoulder. “Fine, I don’t even want to be on the death machine anyways! Come on, sis!” Greven followed behind, shooting out apologies for her brother's behavior.

 

As they waiting in the parking lot for their mom to pick them up, Greven spoke up. “Do you think we fooled them?” She asked, looking over her shoulder as if somebody might be standing there. Watching. It seemed somebody was always watching them.

 

Bulim nodded. “Yeah, I think we did. That George Washington thing? That was genius. Good job, dude. Really old the act.” Greven laughed. “Do you think we’ll be able to do that next time dad ties to get us to go out there?” Bulim sighed, ruffling Greven’s hair as their mom’s car pulled up.

 

“YOU TWO ARE SO GROUNDED!” She yelled, pocking her head out the front of the window. They walked to the car, Bulim throwing their things into the trunk as Greven got into the car. “I don’t know, Greven.”

 

He looked to the entrance of the airport. A man stood there, dressed in black. He smiled at Bulim before running away into the shadows. Bulim got into the car, making sure none of the other monsters were around. “I really don’t know.”


	6. Abby Acman Is One Heck Of A Girl Day 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> January Sixth; What’s the most time you’ve ever spent apart from your  
> favorite person? Tell us about it.
> 
> Abby walked down the streets of her town, gathering things for her grandfather. She was one heck of a person.
> 
> One heck of a grandchild, too.

“Hey Abby, where you going?” Kyle yelled, sipping his soda and playing some game where you have to drive a car. Abby shrugged, putting on her rain boots. It was storming buckets outside.

 

“I’m going to visit my grandpa.” She started, grabbing her coat out of the closet. Kyle groaned. “Haven’t you been seeing him, like, every weekend?” Abby nodded. “Yeah. Not physically, though; he’s been gone for years.”

 

Kaye raised an eyebrow, pausing his game. He set the remote control aside and made his way into the living room where Abby was getting ready. “What do you mean? Is he not here, or…?” Abby shrugged. “I guess you could say that. He’s not here.”

 

Kyle nodded his head. “So, you like, Skype him or something?” Abby nodded hesitantly. “Something like that…” She muttered, looking around for her umbrella. Kyle pulled it out of his closet and handed it to her.

 

“When’s he coming back here? Is he going to, so you guys can actually talk face to face? I kind of want to meet the man who’s stealing my girl for so long.” Both chuckled before Kyle placed a soft kiss on Abby’s lips.

 

She pulled away, giving him a short hug before grabbing her bookbag. “He’s never coming here. He couldn’t even if he really wanted to. But you will meet him one day; I can promise you that.”

 

Her boyfriend shrugged. “Okay, whatever you say, babe. I love you!” He called as she shut the door behind her. “Stay safe!” The words were caught in his throat as the door clicked shut, showing his girlfriend was gone. He smiled.

 

Abby was one heck of a girlfriend.

 

Abby opened her umbrella, walking the streets of her familiar town. Her first stop was just a block away; Mr. Berson’s Flowers.

 

Mr. Berson looked up for a moment upon hearing the jingle of the bell just above the door to his door, before smiling and getting together Abby’s usual order.

 

Five bright white lilies, three pink Cyclamens, and a single black rose as dark as black as her grandfather’s eyes. “And that will be 9.99, Ms. Acman.” As they exchanged the money for the flowers, Mr. Berson gave her a look of curiosity.

 

“Tell me, when is it I will be told who is receiving such an extravagant bouquet?” Abby chuckled, looking down at the flowers. “I’m sorry Mr. Berson, but I can’t tell you that. I would like to keep that and our transactions a secret for now.”

 

Mr. Berson raised his hands in defeat, shaking his head to the side. “Okay, whatever you think Ms. Acman.” The same smile he wore when she had first come in remained as she left the shop, the sound of his bell jingling for a moment longer than it usually did when she had finally disappeared.

 

Abby Acman was one heck of a customer.

 

As Abby held the flowers in her hand she made her way to her next stop, which was a few blocks away. Heather’s Candy Store.

 

She stepped through the door with the bouquet in hands, shaking off her umbrella to get the rain off when she saw nobody was in the room yet. As she walked to the front of the store and rang the tiny bell on the front desk, Abby couldn’t help but admire the brightly colored sugary treats that alighted the walls.

 

There were just about any piece of candy you could think of, really. Lollipops and caramels and bubble gums and mints, everything! That was probably what drew her grandparents to this very shop when it was run by Heathers’ parents.  
Once Mr. and Mrs. Hellel had retired, their daughters had taken care of the shop. They were triplets, although not many people knew of this. Mostly because instead of giving the children different first names, the people had decided to give them different last names.

 

There was Heather, Heather, and, you guessed it, Heather.

 

“Hey, Abby! What would you like, anything different from your last visit?” Abby shook her head as Heather walked out from the back of h store. “No thanks, Heather. I’ll just have the usual.” Heather nodded her head before beginning to put different candies into a small gift bag.

 

As Abby handed her the five dollar bill in exchange for the bag of sweets, she and Heather started to have a conversation. While they were talking, Heather stormed to the front of the store, saying that Heather was supposed to help her with shipments or something.

 

She was thrown an apologetic smile before Abby was left alone in the front of the store, soon shutting the door to the shop as she made her way towards her final destination. Where her grandfather would be.

 

As Abby left the store, Heather smiled a bit at the thought of her before helping her sister.

 

Abby Acman was one heck of a best friend.

 

Abby pushed open the rusty metal gate, whipping her hand on her coat as flakes of black paint chipped off and onto her hand. She made her way through the rows of people and pets as she made her way towards her grandfather, almost tripping over both.

 

She gave a small smile as she reached her destination, placing the bouquet in front of her feet. “Hello, grandfather.” She whispered as a tear made it’s way down her cheek.

 

She pulled open the small bag of sweets and started to eat, remembering how he used to be his favorite. In front of her stood the smooth stone where her grandfather rested. He had died from lung cancer, not telling her so she wouldn’t look at him differently in his last moments.

 

She still missed him, six years later. Six years he had spent parted from her favorite person in the world.

 

White lilies symbolize purity that was regained after a spirit left Earth. Cyclamens symbolize separation. Black roses were a sign of death.

 

She talked to the slab of stone as if it were a person who could give responses. She knew that she was crazy for still doing this after so long of him being gone. She knew she should probably move on. But she just couldn’t; she loved him too much.

 

Abby Acman was one heck of a grandchild.


	7. What They Don't Know Day 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> January Seventh; Helplessness: that dull, sick feeling of not being the one at the reins. When did you last feel like that –- and what did you do about it?
> 
> My sister and I don't look very similar. I understand that, so it's only normal that some people might mistake us for couples. They might think they know about everything, and even though we protest, not believe us about only being family.
> 
> They don't know half as may things as I do.

Multiple times, me and my sister have been mistaken for a couple since we’re so touchy with each other.

 

Once we explain that we’re just siblings, they correct themselves before moving along. But I know they don’t really believe us.

 

We don’t exactly look the most identical, so it’s understandable why they would have their doubts.

 

For a while, I even thought it was a lie. I was sure that I was adopted since my sister is the spitting image of our mother. I and my father look nothing alike, so there really isn’t anybody in the family that looks like me.

 

Me, with my gray and silver hair and dark brown eyes, and her, with her bright red hair and bright blue eyes. I really don’t know where I got any of my traits if I’m to be completely honest. Maybe from my grandmother, but I’m pretty sure her hair is gray from aging.

 

But even though people have their doubts, I know that she is my sister. Because they didn’t remember what I did that proved this fact.

 

They didn’t remember how broken she looked when her and my parents discovered she had cancer. Only thing I could do there was hug her and try to be the best comforting brother I could. But boys aren’t good at that stuff, so we ended up just watching a bunch of cartoons to drown out the sadness.

 

They didn’t remember hearing the sound of my parents sobbing down the hall, so all I did was turn up the volume. She didn’t need to hear that; she had gone through enough that night and didn’t need to deal with her devastated parents.

 

They didn’t remember the look of pure brokenness in her heart as she had to get her long red locks shaved, even though she wanted to have long hair like her favorite princess, Ariel. They didn’t remember how I had to comfort her and tell her she was lying when she called herself ugly, since ‘none of the other girls at school have short hair!’.

 

They didn't remember how terrified she looked when she needed to start treatment to torment off the disease, and how she wouldn’t speak to anybody but me the whole time. They didn’t realize how my hand still hurt from how tightly she gripped my hand.

 

They didn’t remember how weak and cowardly my dad had been when he decided he couldn’t deal with all this anymore and walked out on us at the ages of twelve and ten. They didn't heal the sobs our mom tried to hide behind closed doors, showing how much she missed her husband.

 

They didn’t feel the overwhelming hate I felt in that moment for my dad.

 

How could somebody do something like that? Just up and leave when people they thought you loved needed you the most? Did he ever even love us?

 

Would I turn out like that?

 

No. No, I would never. I convinced myself that my dad was just a jerk, and that normal people would stand by their loved ones no matter what. Thinking back on it, I guess I now understand what that old saying really means, ‘When the going gets tough, the tough get going.’

 

They didn’t see just how overjoyed my sister was when she was asked out to her school dance, even though she had been outcasted as a freak within her school walls.

 

They didn’t feel the overwhelming pride and guilt I felt because I made that happen. They didn’t spend weeks trying to get the money I had paid that boy to go with her back so that I could spend it on more things to make her happy.

 

We were sixteen and fourteen when she got her first girlfriend.

 

My sister had come out as bisexual a year before. I and my mom hadn’t really minded since we loved her no matter what. Although I could swear that mom was praying more than she usually did before bed.

 

I’m going to be honest, when I was introduced to her new girlfriend, I was… skeptical. Not because they were the same gender, but because I wasn’t sure if her girlfriend was good enough for her. A typical thing for a brother to think, I know, but I was worried!

 

So, I had a dinner with my sister’s new girlfriend. It actually went pretty nicely; we had a nice conversation and I decided that they were good for each other. They’re still dating.

 

So even if I and my sister were dating, then I would have to deal with my sister’s girlfriend as my own. Sorry, but I’m not really into that… sort of thing is what we’ll call it.

 

They didn’t see how much my sister had changed over the years, and how much I admired her for it. They didn’t see the look of pure glee when she found out her cancer was finally gone, forever. They weren't the ones to lift her by the waist and spin her around the room when the news reached my ears.

 

So as I lay here, petting my sister’s hair as she lay in my lap and watched a movie as I thought about the people who thought we were a couple, I couldn’t help but chuckle. She looked at me, those bright blue eyes curious and finally happy. “What is it, James?” She asked, her Irish accent pulling thought, even though we had been in America for so long. I shrugged, looking at the screen where the movie was playing.

 

“Just thinking about how people think we're a couple.” I said. She smiled as she looked at the screen with me. “They did that allot, didn't they?" I nodded my head. She let out a content sigh. "Good thing I have a girlfriend now, huh?" I shrugged. "I don't know, man. For all we know, they could think we were up to something... Else." We both laughed, although she covered her mouth with her hand.

 

"I'm going to pretend you meant being in a polyamorous relationship, and not that other thing." She said as she went back to the movie in front of her. And in that moment, I didn’t feel so hopeless. I felt happy. Because she was happy. And if she could be happy after all she had gone through, what was holding me back?


	8. Two Types of Teachers Day 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> January Eighth; Tell us about a teacher who had a real impact on your life,  
> either for the better or the worse. How is your life different  
> today because of him or her?
> 
> In Lucy's life, there are two types of teachers.
> 
> Super Nice And Cool, or Batshit Crazy.
> 
> This is the story of two of those teachers.

From my perspective, there are only two types of teachers. Super Nice and Cool, or Batshit Crazy.

 

At least, that’s the experience I’ve had with them.

 

My first teacher that fell into one of these categories was Mr. Thomson. He seemed pretty nice, and we actually got along through the years that I had him. My teachers before hadn't really stood out, so I didn’t even categorize them. They were just… there, I guess.

 

I was sure that Mr. Thomson would be put into the Super Nice and Cool category, but I was going to wait until the end of the year to make this decision.

 

It was a good thing I did, too.

 

I’m pretty sure I was in sixth grade when it happened. Either that or seventh. Either way, the events still happened. He was my history teacher, and to be honest, I thought we had a connection. Not like an ‘Oh my goodness I have a crush on my teacher and we’re meant to be’ connection, but more of a ‘Wow this person could totally be an adult friend!’ connection, you know? Like when your parents introduce you to a family friend, and you actually think they’re alright.

 

That was, until we started to learn about World War 2.

 

As soon as he started talking about it, I knew something was up. He wasn’t saying anything about how wrong what had happened was, and, correct me if I’m mistaken, was making it seem like Hitler was the victim.

 

Hitler. Adolf Hitler. Good ol' Adolf Hitler, who literally killed millions while alive! So, I raised my hand and went, “Excuse me, Mr. Thomas, but wasn’t Hitler the bad guy?” There was silence from the teacher for a moment, until he literally went off and started saying how Hitler was a God and he did everything right.

 

In that moment, I knew; this dude was going in the Batshit Crazy category.

 

Still, I thought there might be a glimmer of hope left for him. I lent my copy of The Holocaust for him to read, and waiting for him to say he changed his mind and that he was sorry for saying that to the entire class.

 

It didn’t change his mind in anyway. He still thought the same, though that Hitler was amazing and the best.

 

I made sure that the school fired that guy quickly.

 

I have quite a bit of other teachers who were in the Batshit Crazy category. They had thrown things to tried to kill others, but I don’t really want to talk about them.

 

The one I want to talk about was one that I put in the Super Nice and Cool category. Her name was Ms. Perry.

 

Ms. Perry was a very nice lady. To the point where people in her class actually tried to get her to show the bad side of herself, since she was so kind. I didn't though. I didn’t want her to become one of the Batshit Crazy teachers since she was so nice, so I made sure to keep out of her way.

 

She was my art class teacher, and she would regularly give me advice about my art and tell me how good they were. She even helped me become the best artist in the class, maybe even the school. She was the one to get me into my first art show, and helped me sell some of my art.

 

She impacted my life in many ways, all of which were positive. She made me have hope for the future, and that there was going o be a place for me in this huge universe.

 

So, that’s my report, Mr. Ingram. That’s how my teachers have impacted my lives, the two main people who inspire me and taught me lessons. They have made the biggest impact on my life, and taught me about the good and the bad in the world.

 

Bye

 

~Lucy Lukins

 

(P.S. You aren’t so bad yourself, definitely going on my Super Nice And Cool list)


	9. Your Greatest Fear Day 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> January Ninth; You’re locked in a room with your greatest fear. Describe  
> what’s in the room.
> 
> Ronnie and her friends were celebrating her friend's birthday party by playing truth or dare, when the birthday girl decided to take a twisted turn on the game.
> 
> Let's just say, Ronnie is bearly hanging on.

The night was at their friend’s, Katelyn’s, birthday party.

 

Her mom had allowed her to invite three friends over for a slumber party that night, as another birthday gift. She had chosen her friend Ronnie, Bertha, and Gavin. The only reason her mom had allowed Gavin to be invited was after around an hour of convincing her mom that he was gay.

 

It had worked, especially since he was wearing a rainbow onesie that night.

 

They had decided to play truth or dare. It was Ronnie’s turn, and she had chosen dare. Kaylen stifled a laugh as she yelled, “You have to go into a room with your biggest fear!” There was silence for a moment, while Ronnie rubbed the back of her neck nervously.

 

“I really don’t think you have the time or money to do that Kaylen. My biggest fear is bears; I don’t think the circus is going to let us have a bear for a day, let alone a trained one that won’t eat my face…” Kaylen smiled mischievously.

 

“Who said anything about having to actually get it?” Ronnie crossed her arms. “I’m listening.” She said that she would soon regret. Kaylen pointed to the pile of presents she had gotten that day. In the pile was a Virtual Reality headset.

 

“All we need to do is put those on you, and find a video with a bear. It’s easy.” Ronnie looked hesitant. “Yeah, but…” Kaylen cut her off, already getting the headset and searching for her friends biggest fear. “Nope, no buts! You chose dare, you have to go through with it!” Ronnies sighed. Gavin and Bertha gave her a look of sympathy, before helping Kaylen out with her search. She was hopeless.

 

“Found one!” Gavin singsonged, before showing it to Kaylen for her approval. Kaylen’s grin couldn’t have been wider. She liked to torment her friends way too much.

 

Next thing she knew, Ronnie was being pushed into the guest bedroom of Kaylen's house and told that she would be let out after spending ten minutes with the bear. Ronnie sighed. She could just pretend that she had worn the headset and tell the others how terrifying it was.

 

At the sighed of a camera moving in the corner of the room, though, she knew she had no other choice than to put the headset on. Quickly too; her stomach was rumbling at the thought of pizza.

 

She slipped the headset on and looked around. She was now in a forest, surrounded by trees. Near her was a soothing stream and the sounds of birds chirping along with other little animals could be heard in the background. Butterflies flew through the air, and one even landed on Ronnie’s nose. She was confused. Why was this so calm? Did her friends play the wrong video?

 

She walked to the stream and watched as the salmon-colored fish dove in and out of the water, their bodies shimmering as the sunlight reflected off their scales. They were beautiful. But then Ronnie heard the sound of roaring come from the other side of the lake.

 

Looking up, she was met with the sight of a tiny bear cub. It was hanging on for dear life to a log that was in the middle of the body of water as water splashed around it. The bear was going to die if that log was excluded from the situation. Sure enough, Ronnie spotted the base of its trunk starting to break off piece by piece.

 

Ronnie jumped into the lake and made her way towards the tiny bear and it’s slowly breaking raft. She wondered how she looked in real life right now; probably ridiculous. If her assumptions were correct, Katelyn and the others were probably recording her from the outside world. It was no matter; she had to save the bear.

 

As she made her way towards it, the bear looked at her with panicked eyes. It roared as much as it could out of fear, and almost took out one of her eyes as she picked it up and carried it back to the safety of the ground. As she set the small cub to the ground, she heard yet another roar. This one was much louder, and not that further away.

 

Ronnie slowly looked up in horror, seeing a full grown black bear on the other side of the lake. It’s black fur sinned against the sun; if she wasn’t looking like the scariest thing in the world right now, Ronnie was sure that she would think her beautiful. Her pitch black eyes were fierce as she bared her teeth and started to run to the other side of the lake.

 

The bear cub must have been this bear's child. The mother thought she was hurting her cub, so she was coming over to attack. Black bears, black bears, what were you supposed to do with black bears?! She was supposed to play dead; or was that for brown bears?! For one, you have to play dead, and for the other, you have to try and scare it off. Ronnie was sure whichever she did, she would still end up killed.

 

So, Ronnie ran. She ran from the scene and tried to get as far away as possible from the beast, knowing full well she was following her from behind.

 

She was just about to get her, large claws were digging into her back and she was being pushed to the ground and there was a loud roar and there was the sound of breaking of bones when all of the sudden-

 

“Woah woah woah, Ronnie are you okay?!” The virtual world was pulled from her now clouded vision, and Bertha was now standing in front of her. Ronnie realized the reason her vision was clouded was because of hot tears that flowered down her cheeks, and she was now on her knees. She lurched forward, enwrapping Bertha in the biggest bear hug she had ever done.  
No. No bears. No bear hugs.

 

Bertha rubbed soothing circles on her back and gave her a sympathetic gaze. “I’m so, so so so sorry. Kaylen sent me down to get your head back to reality if we would have known how much it hurt you we would have never-” Ronnie silenced her friends, sniffling into her chest. “I don’t care, okay? We were all stupid. I should have said no and explained why it was a bad idea. Just…” She gave a quiet gasp for air. “Never, ever make me put those things back on, okay?”

 

Bertha nodded, hugging Ronnie closer to her chest as she let out all her sobs from the fright she just had. “Yeah, yeah I promise. Never again. Never, ever again.”


	10. Ice Cream Madness Day 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> January Tenth; Vanilla, chocolate, or something else entirely?
> 
> It was a normal day for Sherwin. He was selling ice cream, and everything was calm.
> 
> Until he met a little girl named Aki.

Mr. Joren had one of the most fabulous jobs in the world.

He was surrounded by perfect temperature all day, didn’t have to get out of his car, and got to meet new people and make some friends with small children. Oh god, that sounded wrong.

Mr. Joren was an ice cream truck driver. He literally got paid for sitting in a truck all day and handing out treats while he ate some of his own. To him, the job was perfect. He wouldn’t trade it for anything. But along with all jobs, they always have their… quirks.

For example, when he pulled up on Carton Avenue that summer day.

It had been a pretty normal day at first. The two children, Chrissy and Simon came out of their house with dollar bills clenched in their fists for sweet treats. Chrissy's long blonde hair waved in the wind with the pink bow that was intertwined in it, her bright blue dress ruffling from behind her. Simon was wearing a navy blue suit like his parents always made him, and his long brown hair was pulled into a ponytail. So far, so good. 

But then another little girl came out behind them, walking instead of running with them to the truck. Strange. The girl had white skin and long black hair that she wore in a braid. She wore a long pink dress with long sleeves, something that must have been annoying since the sun was glaring down at them that day. She was Asian, from the looks of it.

Chrissy and Simon arrived at his booth, giving him bright and wide smiles. “Strawberry please, Mr. Joren!” Said Chrissey as she handed him the now squished dollar bills. He gave her a small smile and a nod as he stuffed the money into his pocket. “And chocolate for me!” Exclaimed Simon, like he was afraid if he didn’t say it loud enough he would be forgotten. Mr. Joren nodded once again, looking at the girl who was still walking towards his stand.

“And who’s your friend?” He asked. The siblings rolled their eyes. “We’re having a family reunion thingy today. She’s our cousin. She came here from Japan.” They said, just as the girl stood in front of Mr. Joren’s truck. Her dark brown eyes seemed to look right through Mr. Joren. He shivered under her gaze.

“Okie Dokie, what do you want honey?” He asked, trying his best to stay cheerful and not seem creeped out. The girl didn’t say anything for a few moments before she cleared her throat and gave a dramatic pause.

“私はスポンジボブが好きです。”

The three others were silent for a moment, Mr. Joren wearing a face of pure bewilderment. “Wh-what?” He asked when the shock wore off. The two children groaned. “Oh god, she must be speaking Japanese!” They both said. Mr. Joren felt the urge to groan with them.

“Excuse me, can you say something in English, please?” The girl glared at him. “Does she understand English?” Asked Mr. Joren, to which he got shrugs in return. “Her mom usually talks to her in Japanese. We don’t know if she understands English.” The girl stomped her foot, clearly irritated that Mr. Joren did not understand her.

“私に私の御馳走を与えます!”

She yelled, slamming her money on the counter. Still, nobody could understand her.

Mr. Joren looked to the other two children, who looked equally confused. “What’s her name?” He asked.

“Aki. We can take her home and she can get something from the store if you want.” Simon suggested, receiving a cold glare from the little girl. She had a really, really bad temper. Mr. Joren shook his head. “No way. I will find out what it is she wants if it’s the last thing I do.” He was now determined; he would find out what it was she wanted, or his name wasn't Shirwin!

“Okay, Aki, do you understand me?” The girl perked up at the sound of her name but didn’t show any signs of understanding. Mr. Joren sighed. They were going to have to start from scratch. “Okay then. Now,” He picked up some of the brightly colored flashcards he kept on his desk, handing it to her. “Do you know what color this is?”

And that’s how Mr. Joren and the children started their learning lesson for the young girl.

They taught Aki what all the colors were and asked her questions regarding them. Things Like ‘do you want something orange?’ to ‘is there something yellow near the treat you want?’. Mr. Joren didn’t even know how long he had been sitting there; long enough for the sun to start to go down.

“Well then, Aki, is your treat the color yellow?” The girl nodded while the children and Mr. Joren pumped pumped their fists towards the sky. They were finally getting somewhere.

 

“Okay then. Aki, is your treat a type of ice cream?” The girl shook her head. That cut off birthday cake ice cream, banana ice cream, and sherbet. They only had three things left that it could be, although Mr. Joren didn’t reveal this to the others.

“Hey, Aki. Does your treat have eyes?” He pointed towards his eyes to show what he was talking about, to which she nodded. Mr. Joren grinned ear to ear as he pulled out the Spongebob ice cream pop. “Is this what you want?” He asked. The girl clapped her hands and grabbed the frozen treat she had been waiting patiently for, before running back inside the house.

“Bye Joren!” She yelled over her shoulder as she shut the door behind her. Everybody paused for a moment. Either she had learned that from them, or she had known English the whole time.

Some mysteries remain mysteries.

The children and he exchanged high-fives before they too ran into their house, shutting the bright white painted door behind them. Mr. Joren smiled to himself, before driving home. It was way too late to sell ice cream.

As he pulled up into his driveway, Jonathan stood in the doorway to their house, tapping his foot with his arms crossed. upon seeing Sherwin, he stompped out of the house and started to yell.

“Sherwin Mulberry Joren, I swear if you don’t have a good reason for being late again, I will kick you out of this household!”

Sherwin smiled, getting out of the van and walking to his husband. He held up Jonathan's hand and grinned as they walked into the house. “Babe, you will not believe what happened today.”


	11. Poison Day 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> January Eleventh; If you could read a book containing all that has happened and will ever happen in your life, would you? If you choose to read it, you must read it cover to cover.
> 
> Logan blew out a puff of smoke, watching as his only source of entertainment vanished into thin air.
> 
> That is, until a certain stranger came along.

Logan took another drag of the cigarette he held between the two of his fingers. What was this, the fifth one he had that night? Not that Loan cared about that. Actually, he could care less. These things would kill him one day he had been told by everybody he knew.

What they never realized was that was the point.

Smoke curled from his lips and disappeared into the chilly night air, illuminated for a few moments by the bright street lights. Cold seeped into Logan’s bones but he could barely notice. He didn’t care at this point.

“You know, those things are poison.”

Logan hollow laughed at the comment from his side. “That’s the point, believe it or not.”

The stranger sat next to him, causing Logan to flinch. “You know, it’s rude to sit when you haven’t been asked to sit.” He said. The stranger chuckled. “It’s also rude to not invite somebody to sit when they’re standing right next to you. I guess we’re even.”

Logan rolled his eyes. “Maybe I was trying to save you from the ass-ice you’re about to get if you stay down here for too long.”

“Maybe I was trying to save you from loneliness. Besides, I was going to sit down whether you were here or not.”

Logan heard the sloshing of liquid and looked over to see the boy drinking vodka straight from the bottle. He looked to be around his age, if not younger. He smirked. “You know, that stuff is poison.” He said, throwing the boy’s words back at him. The boy chuckled in reply. “That’s the point, believe it or not.”

Logan felt the stranger’s dark gray eyes looking at him. “You’re new, right?” Long let out an impressed sigh. “How’d you tell?” The boy shrugged. “I’ve been coming here for years. First time I’ve seen you around.”

‘Here’ was in the middle of an alleyway infested with rats and crazy radiation.

“Well, you’re right; I am new in town.” He took a long drag of his cigarette, watching as the smoke once again disappeared into the night sky. He would have to buy a new pack soon.

“So, what’s your death wish for?” The stranger eyed the almost empty box of cigarettes. Logan shrugged.

“My parents got me kicked out of their house. I had to move over here. I’m living with my friend, Randy, because my boyfriend kicked me out of his place when he found out I knew about his little threesome he had a few nights before. I mean, come on, if you’re going to have a threesome, at least invite your boyfriend!”

The stranger laughed, nodding in agreement. “I can’t say you’re wrong.” He said. “Anyways, so my sister left me a few years ago to join her boyfriend in Japan or some crap. She was the only one who actually seemed to care for me.”

The stranger nodded his head in understanding, taking another gulp of the alcohol he held. “That’s pretty harsh.”

Logan grunted in response, taking another drag on his cigarette. “So, why do you have a death wish?” The stranger sighed, placing the bottle on the ground next to their crossed legs.

“I don’t know anymore. My mom is abusive, but my mom is telling me to just go with it and fix my relationship with him anyway. All of my siblings have the pleasure of ignorance since they don’t know mom has cancer. Oh, and I haven’t been accepted into any of the colleges that I’ve applied for.”

Logan chuckled. “You win the prize of shittiest life.” The stranger chuckled. “Heh. Sounds like some weird ass thing your parents give you for good behavior.” Logan sighed as he put out his cigarette. alleyway

“Man, we should write books about our lives.” The stranger chuckled. “Sounds like a story I wouldn’t want to read.” He said as he took another sip of the vodka. Logan shrugged.

“You wouldn’t read a story of your life?” The stranger shook his head. “Too many memories I don’t want to relive.” Logan nodded as he looked at the twinkling stars above them. “I don’t know if I would either.”

Logan lit another cigarette, raising it to his lips to take another hit. Lucky number six.


	12. Photoshoped Day 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> January Twelfth; Run outside. Take a picture of the first thing you see. Run inside. Take a picture of the second thing you see. Write about the connection between these two random objects, people, or scenes.
> 
> Roman was going to be a tough nut to crack. Doctor Carters had figured this out around forty five minutes into their session.
> 
> Sure, he would be a tough nut, but not impossible.

Roman walked into the small office of Doctor Carters, sitting awkwardly in the seat provided. The doctor looked up at the papers he was working on and smiled at the boy.

“Roman! Oh, I have been expecting you. Your mother said you would come in here around this time. Gosh, I’ve been working on these papers for way too long…”

He looked at the clock to the documents in front of him, stuffing them into a folder decide his desk. “So,” he said, folding his hands onto his desk, “what’s the problem?” Roman shrugged. “Mom’s just being dramatic. There isn’t anything wrong with me, I’m a teenager. This crap is supposed to happen.”

Doctor Carters nodded his head in understanding, although Roman could see he was faking. He didn’t believe the boy either.

Shit.

The man looked down at the papers that had been presented to him a few days prior to his patient.

“So, it says here that you have been having suicidal thoughts and have tried to take your life twice in this past month?” Roman nodded, looking unaffected by what Doctor Carters had just said. “Yeah. So? I’ve just been stressed out from exams at school and stuff; it’s perfectly normal for people my age to feel this way.”

The therapist shook his head. “That may be so, but it isn’t normal for them to act upon these feelings.” Roman shrugged. “I’m special.” He said. The therapist gave no response.

“It also says that you and your girlfriend of five years have broken up and you decided to do what you did because of it. Is that true?” Roman rolled his eyes at what his mother had written.

“That’s absolute bullshit. I’m the one that broke up with her, why would I be heartbroken about it?” Doctor Carters raised an eyebrow. “And why did the two of your break up?” Roman shrugged. “She cheated on me.”

Doctor Carters gave him a look of ‘are you kidding me?’. “Surely you must be upset about that, even if it is slight.”

“Nope,” Roman popped the p, “I’m good. She was a whore anyway.” The doctor sighed. This was going to take some time.

“Okay then. It also says that one of your best friends has recently tried to commit suicide like you did and is in the hospital for broken bones and a concussion. How do you feel about this?” Roman shrugged. “She wanted to do it, she wanted to do it. I don’t have any place in it. I tried to make her happy, and it didn’t work. I’ll just try to help her out again when she wakes up.”

Doctor Carters almost groaned.

Almost.

“Yes, and that’s all good, but you have to feel something about this situation. She’s your friend and could have died, that must have traumatized you!” Roman shook his head, crossing his legs on top of Doctor Carters' desk. He leaned back like he was in a sun chair and closed his eyes, head towards the ceiling.

“Nopers. I’m telling you doc, I’m fine. You’ve got the wrong guy.”

Doctor Carters sighed, almost giving up on this young boy. It was apparent he wasn't going to open up easily; he had proved that be being perfectly calm about all the things that Doctor Carters had brought up. So, he decided to strike up a deal.

"Okay, Roman, I want to make a deal with you.” One of Roman’s eyes opened slightly, looking to the doctor with curiosity. “I’m listening.” The doctor placed the papers he had on Roman to the side so he could focus only on the person in front of him.

“I want to go through one more thing with you. If you decide that you still do not want to do therapy, I won’t make you come over here anymore. I can give your mother a note saying that you are a perfectly normal boy and you can be on your way. Okay?”

Roman thought it over for a second. “Okay then. You have yourself a deal.” He took his feet off the doctor's desk and sat up straight. “Well, doc, what do you have for me?”

Doctor Carter pulled out something from underneath his desk. It was a stack of paper. He flipped through them, keeping the blank sides towards Roman. Once he picked out two of the papers, he put the rest back where they came from and played the other two out on the desk facing Roman.

They were pictures. Both very, very strange pictures. Roman had to rub his eyes to be sure that he wasn’t imagining these images, but sure enough, they were still there. What the heck was this doctor up to?

In the first picture, there was a piece of broccoli. Not just any piece of broccoli, though; this vegetable had a tiny little door in the bottom of its stalk, along with stairs that led up to its top. It was literally a house made of broccoli. What the hell?

The other was even stranger, It was a man. Not any man, though; this man had the face of a spider. A fucking spider.

“Now Roman, I want you to tell me what these pictures have in common.” Roman raised an eyebrow. “What they.. Have in common?” Doctor Carts nodded his head, looking expectant. Roman raised a hand.

“You do realize you gave me pictures of a real-life Spiderman and a broccoli house, right? Because these are the most fucked up pictures I have ever seen.” When the doctor nodded, Roman only got even more confused. What the fuck did these pictures have in common?

“Um… they’re both pictures?” Doctor Carters nodded, waiting for Roman to say more. “I mean, I guess they both have something related to nature in them. And they are both really freaky.”

Doctor Carters nodded. “Do you see anything else, Roman?” Roman shook his head, for once in his life shut up. The doctor started to explain.

“These, as you might be relieved to know, are both photoshopped.”

“OH THANK THE LORD.”

“What that means is that these images have been altered by somebody. Nobody knows who, but they have been photoshopped. That means that these images are not real.”

“The truth has been hidden under all these layers of editing, to make sure it looks real. To make sure nobody can see that it is a mask the real pictures wear to hide from others. They are a lot like you, Roman.”

Roman raised an eyebrow. “Are you implying that I look like a spider freak, because I know I don’t look like my usual fabulous self, but that’s only because auditions are coming up soon and a prince has got to slay.”

Doctor Carters raised an eyebrow. “What do you mean, additions? Are you a theater kid?” Roman nodded. “Yes! It has always been my dream to be in the spotlight. My school is holding The Little Mermaid the musical, and I’m auditioning for Erik.”

Doctor Carters nodded in understanding. “Well, that just makes you more like these pictures. As I was saying, when I see these photos, I think of you. You wear a mask so that others don’t see what you are truly thinking. All the better, you are an actor, so you can easily hide your feelings under this mask you wear.”

“You have gotten so good at this, Roman, that you do not let it slip for a moment. You don’t let others know your true feelings for the fear they might exploit them. Your mask has gotten so good, actually, that you yourself are unsure when you are not wearing it if it’s still on. You aren’t sure what you truly think because you are this different persona almost 24/7. In fact, the only people who know about this mask are your closest friends and your mother, which is why she sent you to me.”

“What you don’t understand, Roman, is that therapy is supposed to help you with that. Therapy is supposed to be a place where you can lift that mask and show your true colors, to help you find yourself.”

A bell rung from Doctor Carters' door, signaling that the two of them’s session was over. Doctor Carters sighed as he looked at Roman and pulled out a small sticky note. “Do you want me to write your mom a note for you?” Roman bit his lip as he stood up, looking at the clock. He could leave the room right then and there and never have to do this again. Or…

“I’ll come back next Monday. Okay?” Doctor Carters gave Roman a small smile as he walked out the door, putting away the sticky note he had out for Roman's concerned mother.

Roman would be an interesting patient.


	13. Family Day 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> January Thirteenth; Explore the room you’re in as if you’re seeing it for the first time. Pretend you know nothing. What do you see? Who is the person who lives there?
> 
> Ram had just finished collage, and was coming back home to his family.
> 
> He should have remembered how crazy they really were before dropping in for a surprise visit.

Ram looked at the house before him, handing the taxi driver his money while he gaped at the sight. Wow. It hadn’t changed one bit, had it?

Four years ago, Ram had gone off to college. The college he was at was out of state, and he didn’t have enough money to come and visit. So, he had only seen his family during video chats and pictures they posted online. It had been way too long.

The house in which he had grown up in still stood, although it looked like it was about to collapse after all these years of it being up, it looked like that four years ago. Ram wondered how much longer the poor thing had left.

Four of the five windows were shattered and now covered with cloth to keep the cold air out. The only one left was on the door, where nobody could reach it. Part of Ram was surprised that the thing had lived to see another day before he left.

There was a single minivan parked in the driveway. The same one that Ram’s mom had before he was even born. The reason why she had decided to have five other children after him, he had no idea.

He walked to the door with his suitcase in hand, knocking with the free one. There was the sound of something crashing, a few people yelling, giggles, and then finally the sound of footsteps as somebody rushed to answer the door. As it was swung open, it revealed to face of Lillian, Ram’s five-year-old sister.

“Lillian!” He yelled, holding out his arms for a hug. He got none. Instead, Lillian rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue. “No buttheads are allowed in my house.” She said, trying to shut the door. Ram quickly caught it with his foot, throwing her a glare.

“Yeah, well apparently they made exemptions for assholes.” He muttered as he forced his way into the house. Lillian threw him a cold glare before turning around and yelling,

“MOM, STRANGER DANGER STRANGER DANGER!”

Jeez, this girl really didn’t want him in the house.

The children’s mom was most likely upstairs or didn’t hear her judging by the fact that she didn’t respond. Somebody, however, did.

A young boy slid into the room by his socks, holding a pan with an egg in it and a kitchen knife. He was wearing a long nightdress that showed his collarbone because it was so big on his, and his light pink dyed hair was messy. He must have woken up not that long ago.

“WHERE IS THE LITTLE SHIT? I’LL SLIT THEIR THROAT!” He yelled, looking around for the stranger. He waved around the kitchen knife threateningly, which Ram now noticed was covered in blood.

What. The. FUCK.

Ram held up his hands in defense in an attempt to protect himself if the knife did come his way.

“Woah woah woah, not a stranger! NOT A STRANGER, MARCO!” The boy’s ears perked up a Ram’s voice and he laid the knife on his side.

Realizing his sister was being a little shit and Ram was not a stranger, the eleven-year-old boy gave a small smile. “Oh, hey Ram! Glad to have you back home.” He said, waking up to his brother and giving him a hug. Ram hugged back, eyeing the knife that was still in his hand.

“So, who did you kill? Look, I know that your siblings can be little shits, but we talked about this before, Marco. You can’t kill people.” Marco chuckled and smiled sheepishly at the knife in his hand. “Don’t worry, I haven’t killed anybody yet. Although the pig we bought the other day must be pretty upset right now.”

With that the boy went back into the kitchen, leaving Ram with a smile. “Yet?” He yelled, but Marco didn’t seem to hear him. Either that or the boy was just ignoring him.

Lillian gave a small pout at her brother's auctions. It was as if she wanted Ram to get his throat slit. It wouldn’t have surprised him if Ram was honest. She went and sat on the couch in her grumpy state, watching some lame show on their small television like Bubble Guppies.

As Ram made his way down the hallway and towards the stairs, he passed the bedroom the belonged to two of his other siblings.

“ANNA, GIVE ME BACK MY DOLLY!”

 

“SHE’S UGLY ANYWAYS, I SHOULD BE ALLOWED TO PLAY WITH HER TOO!”

 

“YOU BITCH!”

Ram stood in the doorway of their room and watched the scene play out before him. His little brother, James, and his little sister, Anna, were fighting over one of James’s dollies. The dolly in which had blonde hair made of yarn and a bright pink dress. Her black button eyes were empty and shinned in the light coming from their window, which was right above their bunk beds. “Hey, what did mommy say about using naughty words in the house?” The siblings looked up from their quarrel and gave Ram grins. Both of which were twelve, but still acted like they were five. Anna’s black hair was pulled into a bun on her head, while James’s was in a buzzcut. He must have gotten it shaved the other day since it had been fairly long when they had last video-skyped.

“Ram!” The two yelled as they scrambled to give him a hug, leaving the poor dolly on the floor behind them.

The poor thing looked so worn out that Ram was surprised it had been able to keep together while it was being pulled around. He gave them both hugs and looked around the room they shared.

It was pretty similar to what it looked like when he lived there. The bunk bed was still n the corner of the room right below the window, which James had always complained about since the sun got into his face. Their mom hadn't cared enough to actually do anything about it, though, so his suffering continued.

The once light blue walls were now a light purple. The tins had agreed on this color, which was rare for them to do. Their mother had been so relieved that they agreed on something she hadn't hesitated to get them redone as soon as she could.

The covers on the beds were the same. One with pink and a unicorn, and the other some cool robots. Bookshelves aligned the walls along with some paintings and toy boxes that were filled to the brim with things they had gotten for their birthday and hand-me-downs from other family members.

"Okay, I'm going to go find Mom and say hi to her, you two be good." As he said this, there was the sound of static coming from their beds. Anna went over and picked up a walkie-talkie, which somebody was talking into. "Twins? Hello, twins?" It was Marco. Anna pressed a button on the walkie-talkie. "Yeah, big bro?" She asked.

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP OR ELSE I WILL FREAKING GIVE THAT DOLL TO SHREDDER! Oh, and Anna, you should ask before playing with James's toy. And if I hear one of you guys cuss again I will murder you both."

And with that, Marco's voice was cut out. As Anna was about to speak it came back on. "Oh, and would either of you guys like ketchup on your eggs?" Both of the twins voiced their approval before the walkie-talkie was cut out. For good this time.

Ram chuckled as he left the room with his suitcase in hand and made his way up the stairs that led to the second floor of his home. He was met with a hallway, along with five doors that led to five different rooms.

He opened the one closest to him and smiled at the sight. "Hey, Jamie." He said, making his sibling look up from the book they were reading. Jamie's long blonde hair was laying on their shoulders, instead of in the curls it was usually in. They must be having a lazy day.

They finger gunned their big brother, giving him a smirk. "Ayy big brother. How was college?" Ram chuckled as he shut the door to their room and sat on their bed. Jamie was sitting at their desk reading and typing. They typewriter stood in front of them since Jamie had refused to use a laptop. They had said multiple times that they enjoyed old time things much better than the modern things that they were offered.

"Not the worst. How's school?" Knowing Jamie wouldn't explode like the rest of their siblings, Ram decided to start up some small conversation. The thirteen-year-old stuck out their tongue. "As good as it's ever I guess. Mr. Buller is still a douche though; he keeps giving us extra homework for what Bryce did, like, a week ago."

Ram rolled his eyes. "Man, that guy is never going to stop being a jackass, is he?" Jamie shrugged. "So, how's Cynthia? Are you guys still a thing, or...?" Jamie blushed as they gave a nervous laugh. "Yeah, um, she kind of... You know..." Ram raised an eyebrow. "She kind of what?" Jamie gulped and looked away.

"You can't tell Mom, okay? I haven't told anybody here, and only the kids at my school know about it." Jamie went to a different school than their siblings, since the family had moved while they were still enrolled. Jamie still went to that school, but their siblings went to a different one.

Ram nodded. "I won't tell anybody. I promise." Jamie gulped. "Pinky swear?" They asked, holding out their pinky to be taken. Ram nodded, intertwining their pinkies together. "Pinky swear." Jamie let out a sigh as they rubbed the back of their neck, refusing to look into Ram's eyes.

"She kind of cheated on me and then told the whole school about how I was horrible in bed and about the non-binary thing. She even told them all my real name, and now the other kids refuse to call me Jamie. The teachers are nice about it and call me Jamie, but the other kids still try to correct them."

There was a long silence for a few moments. Jamie kept their eyes on the ground and Ram kept his mouth shut, processing what his ears had just heard. “Excuse me, what?” Jamie didn’t have time to repeat before Ram was on his feet and pacing around the gray carpet of their bedroom.

He chanted under his breath some things that were way too explicit for Jamie to even think about repeating. The pacing was enough to be heard through the house, and Jamie didn’t want that. In fact, that was the last thing they wanted right now.

"Ram, please, please please stop. You're going to scare the others." At the sound of their soft voice, Ram stopped his pacing and looked to Jamie. "I'm really, really sorry that happened, Jamie. Are you okay?" He tried his best to sound calm even though his insides were burning up, knowing that he had to calm down his sibling if needed. Jamie shook their head.

"Nah. I'm over it at this point, really." Ram gave them a hug that seemed to last a lifetime, before whispering,

"Do you want me to help you egg his house?"

"Hell yeah."

"I'm helping too."

"What the actual fuck."

"Ram, I'm going to let you off with a warning since you haven't been in this household for a few years. No cussing. And Jamie, you know by now that you shouldn't be cussing in this household-”

"You aren't my mom."

"I am for now. Anyways, I heard everything from the walkie-talkie thingy. Just so you know, I'm always up to murder a bitch-"

"MARCO CUSSED!"

"SHUT YOUR FACE LILLIAN! Anyways, you know his parents and everybody else he's close to. I know everybody in this town. I can help you destroy them. I'm free any day of the week since I'm homeschooled. Tell me when you're ready."

And with that, there was a click from the walkie-talkie in the corner of the room to signify that Marco was finished. He didn't come back to ask if Jamie wanted ketchup on their eggs; they hated that sort of thing.

As Ram left Jamie's room, he opened the next door he came across. It was the bathroom. The family's bathroom, unlike other's, was covered in a light green color instead of white. The tiles were a pastel green and the shower curtains a neon green. In the bathroom, was a girl.

She opened the cabinet doors in search of something, her brows furrowed in thought. Her long black dyed hair had been straightened, much different then it's usual curls. She wore tight black jeans and a tank top with her favorite band on it, along with a studded belt. Ram smiled at the sight of her.

"Whatcha looking for Eve?" The girl looked at him and grinned, closing the cabinet she was looking in to give him a hug. "Ram! How you doin' dude?" Ram shrugged as he set down his bag, wrapping his arms around his sixteen-year-old sister. "Not the worst. So, what are you looking for?"

Eve pulled away and shrugged. "My friends and I are going out to the mall to watch a movie and grab some food. I'm trying to get my makeup on, and I can't find the hairspray."

Ram thought for a moment. "I don't know where that stuff is actually. Aren't you the only person in this house that actually uses it?" Eve nodded as she scratched the top of her head. "Yeah, the others aren't really into that sort of thing." She looked at her black-painted door and bit her lip. "You wanna do my makeup?" She asked hesitantly. Ram had always been good at makeup, doing it for her ever since she was ten.

Ram gave her a small smile and slung his arm around her shoulders, walking the two of them into Eve's pitch black and purple room. "Yeah, I would like to do that."

As Ram and Eve walked into Eve's room, Ram realized that her room hadn't changed that much since he left. In fact, the other thing that had changed was the posters that lined the walls. Eve had once been interested in some pop and hip-hop music and she had posters of people who sang that, but they had been replaced with some heavy metal and rock people.

They two of them sat on her dark purple bed as Eve picked up the make-up bag that she kept next to her bed in case she needed it. She handed it to Ram, who started to cake her face as they made conversation. "So, how's it been in the house? Have you killed anybody yet?" Eve chuckled as Ram applied some pale foundation to her face.

"Nope, but it's been more tempting than usual nowadays. I swear, I'm going to start keeping a knife under my pillow if this 'family' keeps being dicks." Ram clucked his tongue as he applied some eyeliner to his sister. "That's not good. You should never result in murder when you're upset, Eve. I have made the mistake multiple times." Eve laughed. "Hey, if you had to deal with these little shits all the time, I doubt that you would be able to resist the urge."

As he moved onto her nails, Eve couldn't help but raise an eyebrow. "'I have made the mistake many times?'" Ram shrugged. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Ram looked up to Eve for a moment, then back to her nails. "So, new piercing, right? I don't think I've ever seen that one before." Eve nodded, sticking out her tongue to reveal a midline. The ball was colored rainbow, much different than what she normally wore. It looked pretty awesome.

"I like it. You wearing it for Pride, or...?" Eve shrugged. "I'm going to wear it for Pride, but I got it for me and Jacey. She got one that was black like my soul, and I got rainbow one, like her soul." Ram nodded while he painted her left hand’s pinky. "And you guys are still together, right?" Eve nodded. "She's awesome, dude. I have to show her to you sometime."

Ram nodded as he finished his job with the dark purple and sparkly nail polish. He screwed the cap back on and placed the bottle back into Eve's bag, nodding in approval of his work. "I think I did pretty good. What do you think?" Ram picked up the mirror and showed it to her, watching as her face instantly brightened. "Woah dude, this looks so cool!" She gave him a hug, being careful to not mess up her make-up in the process. "Thanks, big bro, but now I've got to go. Damn, I just rhymed. Fear me bitches."

As Eve walked out the door to her bedroom with her phone in hand, Ram yelled out, "THERE'S ONLY ONE OF ME!", to which Eve responded with, "YOU DON'T KNOW ABOUT THE GHOSTS!".

Ram walked out of Eve's bedroom and made his way towards the next. Three rooms down, three more to go.

The next door was a bright red. Instantly, Ram knew whose room it was; it was his own. His room from when he was in high school.

Well, this could be interesting.

He opened the door to his past and looked around, staying in the doorway while he took it all in. Wow, he hadn't really changed, had he? There were three bookshelves along the walls filled to the brim with books, all of which were at least three hundred pages long. In the corner of his room was his bed, which was decorated with different shades of blue squares on both the comforter and the pillows. A few stuffed animals were spread across the room, and there was his old desk with his computer on it.

The room literally screamed nerd.

To anybody who had just randomly walked into his room, it would seem like the person who inhabited it was a very serious person. That they weren't the type of person that bonded with their siblings multiple times a day and owned a collection of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle toys and all the DVDs.

And they would be half correct.

He was a pretty serious person when he wasn't with his family or people he trusted and loved. He also was a pretty big nerd. Ram loved learning and knew tons of things on everything. Some just random little facts, others more complicated conspiracies or theories.

What they were wrong about, though, was that he actually did spend as much time with his family as he could so they could bond, and gosh did he love them all. Even Lillian. And he did actually own a collection of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles crap. Dammit, he loved those turtles and had collected everything he could of them. In fact, in the very suitcase he had brought had that sort of crap in it.

The suitcase he had left in the hallway.

Dammit.

As Ram looked around his room full of memories, he couldn't help but smile softly at the things that had happened in it over the years. How he had been sitting on that very bed every time his mom had told him he was going to have another sibling. How the stuffed bear the rested on the top shelf right above one of his bookshelves was named Berry, and Ram used to carry it wherever he went so that the stuffed animal could protect him. How he and his sibling had all been in this room when he announced he was going off to college, and wouldn't be back for quite a while.

Ram shook his head. He would have time to relive the memories later; right now, he needed to find his mother and say he was back. So, Ram shut the door to his room and walked to the next one that was closest. The one that used to belong to James, before he and Anna decided to share a room instead.

Yet, when Ram opened the door, it did not look like what James's room had looked like when he inhabited it. In fact, all of James's things were gone, and the room had been redecorated in a way that was strange to Ram since it was the guest bedroom for when people came over to their house. Not like many people went there, anyway. They were scared to be killed by all the children that lived there.

In the middle of the room was a light blue crib with little-stuffed monkeys dangling above it. The window how had some white lace curtains, which had once been red with pictures of little cartoon monsters imprinted on the front. A wooden rocking chair sat in the right corner of the room, much similar to the one that had been used when Ram was a baby.

Wait.

When Ram was a baby.

Mom wasn’t- she couldn’t- oh fuck.

Ram hurried from the room to his mother's room, which was the last door in the hallway. He opened the door as quick as he could and looked around the room. Nobody was in it. “Mom?” He yelled, trying to find out where his mother had gone. A small voice came from the bathroom in response. “I’m right here, honey. What do you need?”

Ram hurried into his mother’s bathroom on the side of her bedroom and looked around. His mother was kneeled beside the toilet, the fumes of what had happened already reaching Ram’s nose before she explained. “Sorry, hon, I’ve been having morning sickness. What do you need again?” Ram crouched down beside her, rubbing comforting circles on her back.

“Hey, mom. I’m back.” His mother looked up from her spot and gave him a smile, enwrapping his in one of the most bone-crushing hugs Ram had ever had. “Rammy! Oh goodness, how are you? Did college end so soon? I could have sworn you were supposed to come back home next month. It’s only February, dear.” Ram chuckled. “Mom, it’s March.”

“Oh.”

His mother pulled away from the hug and leaned into the toilet, once again throwing up some of the meal she had last night. Ram sighed as the acid left her system, not taking his hand off of her back. “Who's the dad?” He asked. His mother sighed. “I don’t know. It was one of my nights while the babysitter took over, and I made a drunken mistake. I thought he used protection; I really, really did.”

Ram signed, plastering a smile on his face. “Don’t worry about it. Now we can have another sibling to annoy. Lillian is going to be a big sister like the rest of us older siblings. It’s all good.” His mother gave him a small smile, before throwing up again. This was going to last ages.

Around half an hour later when Ram’s mother claimed that she felt fine, the pair sat on her bed and talked about things that booth had missed about the other that they didn’t get to cover over video chat. As they talked, there was the sound of static coming from the corner of the room. “BREAKFAST!” Marco singsonged, the sound of children yelling in the background slightly muffling his voice.

“JAMES, GIVE ME THE CAR!”

“NO LILLY, I HAD IT FIRST!”

“YOU’RE BEING A FUCKING JERK, JAMES!”

“HEY, BOTH OF YOU SHUT YOU FREA-”

The walkie-talkie cut out as Marco turned it off, probably so his mother didn’t have to hear any more of her children's foul language. Ram’s mother sighed as she stood up, stretching her limbs. “Do the others know about the baby?” Asked Ram as he stood up with her. She shook her head.

“Nope. I just found out yesterday. I wanted to be able to tell you all; that’s why nobody has been allowed into the nursery until you got back.” Ram smiled. “Okay then. How about after we eat, we come back up to my room and break the news that they’re going to have a new sibling?” His mother smiled. “I like that idea.”

As they walked to the door and opened it, they were met with six children stacked up upon each other. Eve must have been waiting for a ride to the movies and hadn’t left the house yet. Marco was still holding a knife, which he made sure to keep away from his other siblings so they didn’t scream at pig’s blood getting on them. The twins were on the bottom, holding hands and the closest together. Jamie was leaning onto Eve, who was laying on the twins while Lillian rested on Jamie’s back, her arms crossed and glaring at the pair.

“WE’RE GOING TO FUCKING HAVE MORE KIDS?!”

“LILLIAN!”


	14. Twitter Fights Day 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> January Fifteenth; “It’s never a good idea to discuss religion or politics with  
> people you don’t really know.” Agree or disagree?
> 
> The story of Jasmine and Cody.
> 
> Also know as the fight between love and hate.

Jeasus_4_Life_ tweeted on January 17;

Just wanted to remind you all that there is a God and he does love us. Those who sin must burn as we all know, so I wish you love in the afterworld. -Jasmine

627 likes 142 dislikes 837 retweets

 

 

Jeasus_4_Life_ tweeted on January 25;

Let this be a reminder to all of you; it is sinning to disobey God’s rules. Even if you only witness a sin, if you do not act upon the wrong act then you are too a sinner. Burn in hell.   
-Jasmine

903 likes 2378 dislikes 347 retweets

 

 

You have one new message from Rainbow_Bright_Is_Queen

Could you stop? Like, right now?

Jeasus_4_Life is typing…

I don’t know what you mean.

Rainbow_Bright_Is_Queen is typing...

I mean stop being an asshole. You keep posting all this fucked up shit and it’s annoying.

Jeasus_4_Life is typing…

I don’t know what you’re talking about. I just speak the truth on my account…

Rainbow_Bright_Is_Queen is typing...

You’re kidding me, right? Just look at your latest tweet!   
Rainbow_Bright_Is_Queen attached a photo.

Jeasus_4_Life is typing…

Seriously? That’s just the truth. I’m speaking for god and all the other people who have had enough of keeping their mouth shut because of people like you.

Rainbow_Bright_Is_Queen is typing...

Oh my god, I never knew that somebody could be so stupid. ‘All fags should burn in hell, God hates you. It’s Adam and Eve, not Adam and Steve.’ That’s what you think is fine?!

Jeasus_4_Life is typing…

Yeah, actually. I’m speaking my mind. God gave us freedom of speech for reason; I’m just using it to serve him, instead of sin like your people have.

Rainbow_Bright_Is_Queen is typing...

God this and god that. It’s so stupid. Even if god were real, isn’t he supposed to be, like, one of the most loving people in the world?

Jeasus_4_Life is typing…

He is. He just doesn’t accept behavior like that. He sacrificed himself for the rest of us, and what do some people do? They disrespect the rules he has created and makes others question what the rules actually are.

Jeasus_4_Life is typing…

And what do you mean, ‘Even if God was real’?

Jeasus_4_Life is typing…

Do you even believe in him?

Rainbow_Bright_Is_Queen is typing...

To be honest, that information doesn’t matter in this moment. What matters is that you’re wrong.

Rainbow_Bright_Is_Queen is typing...

How the fuck does anybody even think like that?

Jeasus_4_Life is typing…

It was the way I was brought up. My parents taught me this, just like how their parents did and their parents did. I learned about it, and now it is my belief. How does one learn to have such a tampered mind?

Rainbow_Bright_Is_Queen is typing...

My parents were jackasses. They tried to teach me the same things that your parents taught you, but I was smart enough to resist them. I know whats wrong and right.

Rainbow_Bright_Is_Queen is typing...

And I know what’s real and what’s fake.

Jeasus_4_Life is typing…

In what way were the jackasses? Did they not let you stay up all night to smoke?

Rainbow_Bright_Is_Queen is typing...

You don’t know anything about me.

Jeasus_4_Life is typing…

And you know nothing of me. So shut the fuck up about me being a dumbass.

Rainbow_Bright_Is_Queen is typing...

Only if you do the same for me, asshole.

Jeasus_4_Life is typing…

Fine.

Rainbow_Bright_Is_Queen is typing...

Fine.

 

 

Jeasus_4_Life is typing…

How?

Rainbow_Bright_Is_Queen is typing...

How what?

Jeasus_4_Life is typing…

How does one develop such horrible looks on the world?

Jeasus_4_Life is typing…

On our savior?

Rainbow_Bright_Is_Queen is typing...

How does somebody develop such fucked up thinking about anything that they don’t classify as normal?

Jeasus_4_Life is typing…

But the bible says that all of it is sins.

Rainbow_Bright_Is_Queen is typing...

It says the same thing about shrimp, dying your hair, cutting your hair, gossiping, tattoos and divorce.

Jeasus_4_Life is typing…

But my parents would never sin.

Rainbow_Bright_Is_Queen is typing...

Have they really sinned?

You have been blocked by Jeasus_4_Life

 

 

The day was hot as thousands of people walked along the streets of new york, flags in hand as they danced and sang. You could practically taste the pride they had, which was thick and joyous.

Maybe that’s why they named the event after the feeling.

As the parade continued on, there were many flags and colors to be seen. Homosexuals practically stripped in their rainbow clothing, asexuals excitedly danced while they hold their flags, and bisexuals could be seen holding both boy and girl's hands to show how they felt about love.

Love. The place was filled with it.

Love in the air, love in the lyrics of the songs that were being sung, love love love love.

But where there is love, there is also hate.

Just to the side of the [arade that was being taken place, a small group that consisted of around fifty people stood. All of which had signs, either attached by a strap around their necks or plain held up by a stick of wood.

Of these people, there was one girl. Her light white skin practically shone against the black of the sign she held. She wore a pink tank top and some gray shorts. Her light brown hair was pulled into a braid and was to her side in an attempt to keep her cooler.

As she and her family yelled to the people in the parades, she did not notice the man walking up from the side of her.

“So, you’re still an asshole in person, huh?” The man had short hair that was dyed a bright electric blue, along with it being spiky. He wore a bright orange tank top and some jean shorts, along with tennis shoes. His nails were painted with every color of the rainbow.

Jasmine raised an eyebrow, stopping her yelling. “Am I supposed to know who you are?” The man smirked. “We’ve talked before. I’m Rainbow Bright is queen.” Jasmine raised an eyebrow. “You’re that guy?” He nodded, looking to the sign that she held above her head.

“‘You are what you eat’.” The picture next to it was one of a stick figure eating another stick figure's ass. The man chuckled. “Are you implying that I’m a piece of shit or I’m good at shittalk?” Jasmine chuckled. “Whichever makes you not want to eat ass.”

“What about something like, ‘This is ASSault?”

“Or ‘BUTTer be better.’”

“Be a narce, don’t eat that arse!’”

“You better REAR from that idea!”

“‘Don’t dump your RUMP!’”

The two laughed, whipping tears from their eyes. For a moment, they were able to ignore the glares they were getting from both sides of the place. Love and hate.

“You wanna go get some ice-cream with me while I wait for somebody?” Jasmine thought it over for a moment, looking back to her family. They were too busy yelling and waving around their signs to even notice that she had been talking to the man, so surely they wouldn’t mind if she left for just a few moments…

“Sure.” She said, putting the sign down by her feet and walking in the crowd with him. “We’re going to have to walk a pretty far distance, so just be careful that you don’t trip.” He said whilst trying to avoid knocking on the many people who screamed and watched the parade in front of them. Jasmine nodded. “You know, I don’t actually know your name.” The boy smiled.

“Cody. Cody Fascia.” As they made their way through the crowd, they were stopped by a group of people. Three of the men, the other three women. “Hey, hottie. How about you and me go and check out just how sturdy the beds in that there hotel really are?” Cody rolled his eyes, amused by the interaction. “Sorry boys, but I’m taken. And so is she, so don’t even try Sarah.”

One of the women pouted as she pulled the other away. “Come on girls. Let’s go find somewhere else to bang.” As the girls walked away the boys did with them, giving Cody a salute before leaving. Jasmine followed Cody though the crows to the ice-cream stand, where they sat down on a bench.

“So, those were all fags?” Cody seemed to be trying to stay calm. “They go by gay or homosexual. And yeah, they were.” Jasmine rolled her eyes as she tapped her spoon on the side of the bowl she had been provided with for her sweet treat. “I can’t believe them. Why do they need to show off their gay? Like dude, nobody wants to know where your dick has been. I can’t believe people like that.”

Cody nervously smiled. “You’d be surprised just how well you can get along with them.”

The two talked while they ate, the conversation ranging from politics to beliefs to what the cutest puppy was.

They traded along the area of enemy and friend. Jasmine unsure of what they were, and Cody determined to help her find the light. The light of happiness. The light of love. The light that would lead her down the path of love, not hatred.

“So,” Jasmine said, throwing her bowl with the melted ice cream into the trash can, “who are you meeting?” Cody shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck. The golden ring he wore on his left ring finger. “You’ll see.”

She nudged the glistening ring and raised an eyebrow. “Are you married?” Cody nodded but stopped midway. “Kind of. We didn’t do it in a church or anything, but my friend is a priest, so she did it in our basement.” Jasmine raised an eyebrow. “Why wouldn't the church marry you guys?” Cody gulped.

“They don’t really like couples like us.” Before Jasmine could ask further questions, a man approached the two of them. “Hey, Cody.” He mumbled, clearly shy around new people.

He wore a plain black hoodie and some jeans. He must have been sweating his ass off in there since the parade was being held on one of the hottest days of the year. He had dark red hair that had been dyed, and bangs that fell into his face when he didn’t push it back.

Ody brightened as he gave the man a hug. “Hey, Drago.” He looked back to Jasmine and slung an arm around Drago’s shoulders, giving her a smile. “Drago, this is Jasmine. Jasmine, this is Drago; my husband.”


	15. Crisis Day 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> January Seventeenth; Honestly evaluate the way you respond to crisis situations. Are you happy with the way you react?
> 
> The elevator has broken down, and Abriel is freaking out.
> 
> Little does he know that there isn't really a reason to do so.

“Oh my god we’re going to die-”

 

“Abriel.”

 

“We are going to die and my mom is going to be broken-”

 

“ Abriel.”

 

“My mom and my dad are going to be fighting over where to utm gravestone since they both live in different states-”

 

“Abriel.”

 

“And then they’re going to end up killing each other while they fight and then my grandparents are going to be like, ‘Oh my god we just lost all our kids oh no’ and then they’re going to be all heartbroken-”

 

“ ABRIEL!”

 

“WHAT?!”

 

“They already fixed the elevator.”

 

“Oh.”

 

And with that the once broken elevator doors opened, welcoming the pair to the fifth floor of the public library. Abriel blushed as he and his brother stepped out of the tiny box room, letting an old couple in to fll their place.

 

“Dude, you really need to get that under control.”

 

“I know. I hate how I always react like that in crisis situations.”

 

“Well, we could always put you in more until you react in a way that won’t give you a heart attack.”

 

“If you do I will literally stab you.”


	16. The Gray Clay Blob Day 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> January Eighteenth; Write down the first words that comes to mind when we  
> say . . . home. . . soil. . . rain. Use those words in the title of  
> your post.
> 
> The words I chose were homey, clay, and showering.
> 
> Work Text:

Martin rushed into the house, holding his once dry jacket above his head as so he didn't get himself wet. It didn’t work since his hair was soaked and he couldn’t feel his fingers anymore.

 

“I’m home!” He sang. But the sound quickly died in his throat when he heard the sound of music coming from upstairs. He smiled as he took off his boots and took off his hat to get more comfortable.

 

As he quietly made his way up the stairs to his wife of three months, he couldn’t help but smile as the honey scent of cookie hit him. Janessa must have been stress baking again today.

 

Reports were saying that a hurricane was on its way. Not having a car or any sort of transportation near them, the couple had to stay in their home while the wind slashed through gates and hit on walls.

 

As he walked up the stairs, his eyes hit the sight of colors. Tons and tons of colors, all spread upon a white canvas as the brush added more and smoothed them out.

 

Janessa sat on a stool as she painted the picture she was currently working on, humming under her breath as her music played in the background. In her right hand, she held a palette full of different paints while she used the brush with the other.

 

As Martin looked around, he felt his eyes widen as he realized just how much of mess there was. Wow, Janessa really had been working hard today. Clay and tiny little suncatchers were spread across the table, all finished with. There was a sculpture of a fish, a turtle, and a dolphin, all of which were colored. Among the clay sculptures, there also one clump of clay covered in both blue and pink paint.

 

He chuckled at who he thought must have done it.

 

The suncatchers were all colored, each of them a different shape. One was a smiley face, another was a flower, and another was a bright blue and green sloppily colored stuffed bear.

 

She must have been really stressed today. If she had somehow managed to make all of this, along with some cookie and take care of Toby, she was either wide awake with adrenaline or a superhero.

 

He chose the latter.

 

Martin walked to his wife and gave her a hug from behind, causing her to hum softly. “Hey, sweetie. Are you okay?” Janessa nodded. “Yeah. I worked off most of the stress on art and stuff. Even Toby made some things with me.”

 

Marvin chuckled as he picked up the glob of clay made by Toby. “And this is supposed to be…?” She chuckled. “How dare you not be able to tell what your own son has created. You monster.” Marvin rolled his eyes. “Come on. Give me something to be able to tell what it is. Just one thing, and I know that I can figure out what it is.”

 

Janessa sighed. “Fine. You get one thing; what do you want?”

 

“What’s its name?”

 

“That is too much of a freaking hint!”

 

“You said anything!”

 

Janessa gave a sigh before mumbling something under her breath. Marvin grinned. “Excuse me? I can’t hear you.”

 

“Puppy. The freaking thing’s name is Puppy.”

Marvin laughed. “Wow, I wonder what animal it could be.” Janessa pouted and went back to her painting. “Shut up you fucktard.”She grumbled.


	17. Rue Day 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> January Nineteenth; Describe your last attempt to learn something that did not  
> come easily to you.
> 
> To be honest, all Ralph wanted to do was eat and get fat.
> 
> That didn't exactly go as planned.

Ding Dong.

 

Ralph looked up from his spot in the kitchen, facing his gaze to the door. Who could that be? It was Thursday morning and it was Thanksgiving; nobody should have been visiting at that time…

“Come in!” He yelled, flipping one of the pancakes he was making for himself. In his other hand was a pan that held his eggs, along with the turkey in the oven. He really didn't have time for the company, so whoever it was had better be quick with their visit.

Low and behold, in walked one of his closest friends, Emily. She held the hand of her five-year-old daughter so she walked through the doors of his apartment, who sat down on his couch without asking to be seated. Her mother sighed as she looked up at Ralph.

“Hey, I need you to watch Rue while I go out.” Ralph gaped at her, almost burning his egg in the shock of what she had just said. “Emily, it’s Thanksgiving. And I really have things to do, I can’t take care of a kid-”

“Please, Ralph? I need to go visit her father and he’s a state away. It’ll only be for today, and I can get her tomorrow.”

“Emily, you know I’m not good with kids-”

“No, you’re not!”

“The last time Mrs. Dockson left me with her son I dropped him.”

“Yeah, but he was two!”

“Exactly, he was two and I still managed to kill him! Do you realize just how hard that is to do to a baby when they are in their most invincible stage as a child? And on top of that, he was a brute.”

“You didn’t kill him, he only got put in the hospital.”

“DO YOU EVEN HEAR YOURSELF RIGHT NOW EMILY?!”

Emily looked down on her phone which had vibrated and then to her wristwatch. She sighed and buttoned back up her coat. “Look, I have to go.”

“But Emily, I can’t take care of Rue!”

Emily stepped out the door, throwing Ralph a pitying glance before shutting it and quickly running down the hallways. “EMILY!” Ralph yelled, but to no use. He couldn’t even attempt to get to her when he was juggling all these dishes, let alone try to actually catch up to the woman. Hey had met in the gym; she was by far the fastest person in their town, maybe even the state.

He looked to Rue who was still sitting on his couch, her feet propped up on the coffee table and her hands behind her head. She took a sip from her sippy cup as she watched Spongebob, which Ralph had no clue how she managed to even get on.

It was as if she ruled the place she had been in for less than five minutes. Somehow, she had even managed to make herself sipping apple juice from a sippy cup look badass. Hell. Ralph sighed as he finished both the egg and his pancake, looking to Rue as he flipped them onto a plate. “Have you had breakfast?” She shook her head. “Do you want some breakfast?”

Se shook her head. “Nope.” She said. Ralph rolled his eyes, before spreading some syrup onto his pancake and walking to the bathroom. “Don’t die!” He yelled before shutting the door. Well, that should have kept her being good.

He was really, really bad with kids.

As Ralph flushed the toilet and opened the door to the bathroom, he noticed a few things. One, Rue wasn't in her seat on the couch anymore. Two, freaking Orange is The New Black was playing, not Spongebob. And three, her coat and shoes were now sitting in the place she once sat.

“Rue?” Ralph yelled, trying to find the child he had lost within minutes of taking care of. He walked into the kitchen and groaned. “I thought you didn’t want breakfast?” He asked, watching Rue as she gobbled down his meal. She shrugged. “Well, now I do. You should always have extras of your food, just in case, Uncle Ralphy.”

Ralph cringed at the name. “‘Uncle Ralphy?’ You have to be kidding me. Is that something Emily told you to call me?” Rue shrugged, looking into the corner of her eye. “I don't know who Emily is, Ralphy.” Ralph felt his blood start to boil. He was never the best at patience. “Mommy. Did you mommy tell you to call me that?”

Rue shook her head. “Nope. I picked it out for you myself. Don’t you like it, Uncle Ralphy?” Puppy dog eyes. Fuck.

Ralph sighed as he went to the fridge. “Sure, Rue.” He pulled out some vegetables, meats, butter, and some milk. Rue raised an eyebrow. “Whatcha doing?” She asked as walked into the kitchen with him. Rue jumped onto the counter and sat down, swinging her legs back and forth as she swayed from side to side.

“I’m making food for Thanksgiving. Some friends are coming over, so I have to make the meal.” Rue tilted her head to the side. “What’s Thanksgiving?” Now it was Ralph’s turn to be confused. “You don’t know what Thanksgiving is?” Rue shook her head.

Mommy and I and Mommy don’t really celebrate holidays that much. She has work to do so I just watch T.V.” Ralph nodded in understanding, pulling out a few pots and pans.

“Thanksgiving is pretty much the one day of the year you can eat as much as you want to be fat as fuck without getting judged.” Rue gasped as Ralph started to cut up some celery, holding a hand to her heart. “Ralph! You said a naughty word!” Ralph rolled his eyes.

“Don’t worry, kid. You can cuss around me. I don’t really give a fuck.” Rue seemed hesitant. “To be honest, I could care less about what you do. Just don’t die and don’t mess with my crap. Okay?” Rue nodded as she watched Ralph at work.

“Can I cut the meat?” She asked as Ralph dumped the now cut up vegetables into a pot. Ralph looked at the knife and then back to her. “It’s really bloody. And it's just died.” Rue shrugged. “I can handle it. I kill the birds that come in my backyard all the time.” Ralph pretends like he didn’t hear that last part.

He handed her the kitchen knife and went back to his work. “You gotta be careful with that thing. It’s pretty sharp. And I want the meat to be sliced into strips, not diced.” Rue nodded as she went to work.

“So, how do you know my mommy?” Ralph dumped some more cut up vegetables into the pot that was now boiling on the stove. “Sometimes she comes to my pharmacy. You know what a pharmacy is, right?” Rue shook her head.

“It’s basically a place you go to get medicine. She goes there all the time to get her medicine for her bag of medicine. It looks like flour or something, but it’s all icky and a different color.” Rue nodded. “Yeah. Mommy told me about how she took the green powder since she’s sick.”

Ralph nodded. “Yeah. It must suck to have arthritis.” Rue tilted her head. “What?”

Ralph furrowed his eyebrows. “What do you mean, ‘what?”

“Mommy doesn’t have arthritis.”

"Yeah, she does. That’s what she told everybody."

“No. Mommy said that she had cancer and had to take medicine for it.”

Ralph shook his head as he went back to the food he was working on. “You must be mistaken. Her doctor even said that she had arthritis. Doctor Brown. She brought in a signed sheet and everything.” Rue looked even more confused. “Who’s Doctor Brown?”

“You and your mommy’s family doctor.”

“No, he’s not.”

“What do you mean he’s not?”

“I mean he’s not. Our doctor is Doctor Carolina. She’s been our doctor ever since I was born. I have to go and see her every month so she can be sure my asthma isn’t getting worse.”

Ralph was now confused too. Why the heck had Emily lied to her kid? Or had she been lying to Ralph himself?

“And mommy doesn’t go to the pharmacy. She goes to the doctor's office so she can buy the medicine.”

“Who told you that?”

“Mommy herself. She said that she goes out to see Doctor Carolina for her medicine, and that’s why she brings all the money with her. Once I even got to come with her and saw her drop the money off in her mailbox before she dropped me off at daycare. She tells me not to tell anybody at school, though, because people would bully me for my mommy having cancer.”

Why was Emily lying to different people in her life? Why would she lie to her child, the one she said she loved more than life itself, and everybody else? Ralph had seen her explain to others that her medicine was for arthritis, and he was pretty sure people with cancer didn’t take any powder. Maybe pills, but not powder. Green powder.

Green powder. Dropping off the money in a mailbox instead of just paying the medical bills. Not meeting with her family doctor, even though she said that Doctor Brown was her doctor. Lying to her own daughter, who would surely have told the whole school about this if not told otherwise.

All the facts were here. All the hidden signs of what Emily was actually doing. Everything. Emily was doing d-

“OWIE!”

Rue cried out as blood spurted from her tiny finger, practically throwing the knife across the room. Ralph had to duck down to be sure the sharp blade didn’t hit him in the face.

He quickly picked up one of the washcloths near his sink and applied pressure to the wound Rue had just created. After a few moments of fat tears rolling down her face and Ralph trying to hold her finger still, the wound had stopped bleeding and it was safe to take the now blood-soaked cloth off and throw it into the sink.

Ralph grabbed a bandage out of his medicine cabinet and place it over her cut. “I told you to be careful with that knife. You could have needed stitches or lost a finger there.” Rue sniffled as she was given a tissue to wipe away her tears.

“S-sorry.” Ralph sighed. “Don’t apologize, I shouldn’t have given you the knife in the first place. How about you go and watch your shows while I make dinner?” Rue nodded as she jumped off the counter and scrambled into the living room, grabbing her sippy and watching her cartoons.

Ralph sighed, going back to his work. He would need to tell her sooner or later about her mom. He would also have to confront Emily about the matter.

Damn, this was the most stressful Thanksgiving he ever had.

 

Ding Dong

Ralph slowly at up from the couch he was laying on, trying his best to not wake Rue up as he pushed her off of him. He didn’t have a spare bedroom and his ed was far too small to fit two people, so Rude had practically forced him to sleep with her on the couch after coming into his room multiple times, complaining of a nightmare.

He walked towards the door and opened it, looking to the person who had arrived so early in the morning. Emily.

“Hey, Ralph! I’m here to get Rue.” Ralph shut the door behind him and crossed his arms, making sure Rue wouldn’t hear any of the conversation they were having.

It wasn’t like they would wake her up anyways though. She had eaten so much last night with his friends that she practically was one of them.

“I don’t think you should get her.” He said. Emily gave him a questioning look. “What do you mean? She’s my kid, I came to pick her up. Now let me in so I can see her.”

Ralph stopped her as she attempted to get into his house. “You don’t get to see her. I think you know why.” Emily looked around the hallway nervously, pretending not to know what the man was talking about.

“I’ll see you in court. You don’t get to do drugs and then expect me to give Rue back to you after I find out. You are a danger to her and I will not stand for you even being near her.”

Emily glared at Ralph. “Give me my fucking kid, Ralph!” She yelled, punching him in the arm. Ralph didn’t even feel it. “No, Emily. You get away from my home before I call the police about you breaking and entering, on top of assault.”

Emily turned red in the face as she stomped away from Ralph’s house, her bright blue dress slightly slowing her down. Ralph sighed as he shut went back inside and shut the door behind him, closing his eyes while he leaned against the wood for support.

“Ralphie?” A small voice asked from across the room. Ralph sighed as he opened his eyes and made his way towards the couch, laying with Rue who was now half awake and turning on the television.

“Go back to sleep, Rue. It’s too early to be alive.”


	18. Yin and Yang Day 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> January Twentieth; Think about the last time you broke a rule (a big one, not  
> just ripping the tags off your pillows). Were you burned, or  
> did things turn out for the best?
> 
> Another day, another challenge.
> 
> For Valerie, every day is more of a new type of Mission Impossible.

Valerie grabbed the things on her bookshelves, stuffing everything she could into the tiny handbag. It would hold everything, no matter how large. It was an endless bag, after all.

More banging erupted from her front door, causing her to flinch as she quickened her pace. They would be in here soon, trying to burn her at the stake. The stake that the townsfolk had probably already lit, so they would be prepared for when they captured the young girl.

As she stuffed the last of the ingredients into her bag, she quickly slung it over her shoulder and rushed into her bedroom in search of anything else she might need. “COME OUT WITCH!” The people yelled as they banged on the door. The sound echoed throughout the small house she stayed in as if it would never go away.

As Valerie started to stuff some of her clothing into the small bag, she smelt the air. Smoke. Had she left the fire on whilst she had been making dinner? No, she had put the flame out when the people had started expressing their wanting to kill her.

Surely, they wouldn't have… Shit.

Although it was small, Valerie was still able to spot the bright orange flame that pierced through her wall in the side of her room. They were setting the place on fire, completely giving up on the hope of burning her at the stake.

No matter what, they were determined to make the witch burn.

Valerie rushed from the room into the living room, watching in horror as flames started to destroy her home of a single year. They burnt everything from the books on the shelves to the fabric on her chairs. The fire was a hungry beast, trying desperately to eat everything in its path before death.

Including her.

Deciding it would be best if she were to get out now, Valerie looked around the slamming house. “Luna!” She yelled, trying to get the small feline to answer her. Upon hearing her name the bright white cat emerged from her place underneath the kitchen table, jumping into Valerie’s arms.

I’m assuming that they have figured you out?

Valerie coughed violently at the smoke that had entered her lungs in response. The cat seemed unimpressed. Well, what are you waiting for? Get out before you burn!

Valerie didn’t need to be told twice. She quickly ran through the halls of her home and up the stairs. What are you doing? Get out!

“I am!” Valerie yelled at the cat, pushing open the door to her bathroom.

She didn’t waste any time in getting o the small window in the back of the room and placing Luna on the floor beside her. The flames hadn’t reached the second floor yet, but they soon would. Valerie could already smell the thick and black smoke as it slithered its way to where they were, bringing the orange flames closely behind it.

“Do you think you can do it here?” She asked, receiving a subtle nod from the animal. There was a flash of light blue light and the swirl of wind before Luna changed. In the felines place stood a girl around Valerie’s age, her long white hair pulled into a braid and her light blue dress reaching to her ankles. A tuft of hair covered where her eyes should have been as she raised her hands to the window in front of her.

“We need to get to the roof. I need to be the place where the portal will be created.” Valerie nodded and threw open the window, jumping onto the roof first before helping Luna out herself. The crowd that had gathered outside Valerie’s house looked at them with a mix of shock and disgust, watching as the mysterious girl faced her palms to the ground beneath her.

“Who is she?”

“Wasn’t there only one witch?”

“She has eyes on her hands!”

“Burn the place!”

Luna’s eyes opened and looked at the ground beneath them, before closing once more as she concentrated. “Open the necklace.” She yelled as the wind started to pick up speed around them. Valerie scrambled to obey, pulling the chain off of her neck and opening the sides to the Yin and Yang.

Behind the two halves was a land no other could enter. Covered in magical things and bright colors, it was apparent that the fairy trapped inside the jewelry had made herself at home.

The fairy of which appeared up against the glass that kept her captive, awaiting Luna’s magical drain. Luna gasped as she pulled some of the dark magic that the family possessed and forced it into the ground to create their gateway to a place other than here.

The townsfolk could not see the bright blue portal started to create itself below them, unable to see the magic. Only true believers and people who were worthy were able to see such things. That and of course if you could actually use magic.

The flames were now surrounding them, hot to the touch yet so beautiful. It was one of the many things that Valerie didn’t understand about the world. How could something so beautiful be so harmful? It Didn't make sense.

“It’s done.” Luna said, out of breath and laying her hands to her sides. Valerie shut the necklaces doors and looked at the ground. Sure enough, a bright blue portal glitter in the light of the flames. The color swirled and twinkled, practically screaming magic. It was beautiful.

Valerie looked at Luna. “Are your eyes closed?” She asked. The last time she had taken the girls hand without her telling her it was okay things hadn’t ended out well, with the salt of her skin affecting Luna’s hand, therefore affecting the portal and transporting them both into the icy waters of the ocean.

Luna nodded and reached her hand out to her side. Her after rested within Valerie; she couldn’t see unless she was creating portals or she was the feline she usually was with white fur. Valerie quickly took her hand and with her free one gripped the necklace around her neck, being sure that it wouldn’t get lost.

In the distance, although the two didn’t see it, stood a man. A man of which was dressed in a black robe and was staring intensely at the two. He cursed himself for not getting there sooner. He looked to the portal which had been formed only moments before his arrival. If he had only been here sooner, maybe he could have gotten to the pair in time. Maybe…

Maybe he could have had his dark magic back.

“We’re dropping!” Valerie yelled as she pulled Luna over the edge of the building. Luna nodded quickly, grateful for the warning. She hated being in this state where she was powerless and her life rested in another's hands.

As the two fell into the portal that would take them to someplace other than here, they heard the bells of others around them.

“Witches!”

“Witchcraft!”

“They’re getting away!”

“Stop them!”

“Come back he-”

Silence.


	19. Surprise Day 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> January Twenty-first; When you were 16, what did you think your life would look like? Does it look like that? Is that a good thing?
> 
> Linda didn't think anything was going to happen on her sixteenth birthday. And she was good with that; in fact, she didn't really tell anybody about her birthday.
> 
> Well, except one person.

Linda looked around her classroom, humming to herself as she studied everybody’s faces. Today was her birthday. Her sweet sixteen, actually. The day all girls dreamed about because they thought it would be so amazing.

Linda used to dream like that.

As the bell rang and signified that the school day was over, Linda packed her things and made her way towards her locker. She was met with a familiar face. “Hey, Linda!” Linda gave her friend a small smile as she loaded her things into her locker.

“Hey, Macey.” The girl and question played with her hair as she looks to the other side of the hall. “So, how's your day been?” Linda shrugged. “Not too bad. I mean, I didn’t die. That has to count for something, right?”

Macey shrugged too. “Yeah, me too. Hasn’t been the best of days. Oh, did you hear about Rich’s party tonight? He’s having his sweet sixteen.” Linda laughed nervously. “Wow. I didn’t know anybody else has the same birthday as me in this school.”

Macey’s eyes widened. “Woah woah woah, hold the phone sister.” She got into Linda’s face, so close it looked like she's about to kiss her or something. “Today’s your birthday?” Linda nodded slowly as she shut the door to her locker and back a few feet away from Macey.

“Yep.” Macey’s eyes seemed to get even wider as she followed her to the stairwell. “Oh my goodness Lindy, I’m sooooo sorry that I forgot about it!” Linda shrugged as she made her way up the stairs. “No big buggy deal. See you later, Macey!”

Macey watched as Linda made her way up the stairs to her next class, pouting her lip. An idea sprung into her head and she pulled out her phone, calling somebody and pressing the electronic to her ear. “Hello?” Asked the voice. “Why did you call, Macey?” Asked another, this one sounding much older than the first. Macey smirked.

“Yeah, Kalvin? Mrs. Johnson? Hey, I need a favor.

 

Linda was used to a lot of things.

She was used to waiting until class was over until she used the bathroom for fear of upsetting somebody. She was used to going up the flight of stairs to her lat class the lasted around two hours. She was used to having to shimmy her way around the puddle the janitor always left in the middle of the hallway while she made her way to Mrs. Johnson’s classroom.

What she was not used to, however, was somebody stopping her from going into the room.

“Hey, Linda! Wow, your hair looks great today; is that a new shampoo?” Linda raised an eyebrow at Jeffin, her friend, Kalvin’s, little brother. He stood in the doorway while the door was sealed shut, making sure nobody got in or out.

“I haven’t showered in a week.” She deadpanned, earning nervous laughter from Jeffin. “Wow, you sure know how to make a guy laugh, Linda.” She didn’t change her expression one bit. Jeffin looked awkward.

“Oh, i-you we- you weren't kidding, huh?”

“Nope.”

“Um, uh, you should really get the checked out.”

Linda sighed, placing one arm on her hip. “Jeffin, let me inside the classroom.” Jeffin looked to the right of the hallway and then to the left as if trying to find an excuse to not let her in. He didn’t find one.

“Uh- no…” Linda grit her teeth. “Jeffin, move. I need to get to class before the bell rings.” Jeffin crossed his arms, trying and failing to look serious. “No.” He said, his voice sounding more confident.

Well, screw confidence, Linda had to get to class. She pushed him out of the way and reached for the doorknob. “CAW CAW!” Jeffin yelled as he fell to the floor like he was a hurt crow. Linda rolled her eyes as she pushed open the door to reveal a pitch black room.

Why was everything weird today?

“Erm… Hello?” Linda looked around the pitch black room, taking a step in and flicking on the light switch beside her.

“SURPRISE!”

Linda almost fell down from the surprise of at least fifty faces looking at her while they yelled, thankfully being caught by Jeffin. “Why, you didn’t need to be so obvious if you were to fall for me, my lady.” He said, throwing her a wink. Linda rolled her eyes as she pushed him away. “I’m dating your brother, you sicko.” Jeffin shrugged.

“Hey, if you don’t have a ring, then I don’t see any reason I don’t have a chance.” Jeffin gave her a wink as both Macey and Kalvin came up to her and enwrapped her in a hug. “Happy birthday!” They yelled, throwing confetti over her head.

Linda smiled. “You did all of this for my birthday?” The two nodded and looked around the room. “I called up Calvin and he was able to get some free pizza and a free cake from this shop owner guy he knows. Mrs. Johnson helped us get as many people here as possible, while Mr. Johnson helped put up decorations.”

“We had to call up somebody to guard the door in case you can here while we were working, and sadly, Jeffin was the only guy left. We tried to get somebody else, but everybody wanted him out of the room, and he was good with it, so…”

“In the end, we were able to get all the teachers that were on break to come here and some of the kids you’ve met before and didn’t think were jerks. You parent s couldn’t come since they’re at work, but they said that you have a few presents from them at your house.”

Linda gave soft sigh. “You guys are the best.”


	20. 20 Questions Day 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> January Twenty-Second; If you could choose to be a master (or mistress) of any skill in the world, which skill would you pick?
> 
> Olivia wanted to just get this thing done and over with.
> 
> Henry had other ideas.

“Hey.”

“Ugh, WHAT?!”

Olivia glared at Henry as she looked up from her computer screen. The two had been paid up for a project that she was trying to do research for, but he kept interrupting her. Thus far she had been able to ignore it, but her middle finger tactic was wearing off on him. 

Henry grinned mischievously. There was no doubt in Olivia’s mind at this point that he wasn’t enjoying making her suffer; he was a dick.

“Let’s play twenty questions. You know, so we can get to know each other better.”

Olivia scoffed as she looked back at the screen in front of her. “And why would I want to play that with you?” Henry groaned as he flipped onto his back, hanging over the edge of Olivia’s bed. “Come on, it’ll be fun!” Olivia sighed.

“Fine. We can play. But after this, you need to let me look up stuff on our project, okay?” Henry sighed. “Fine. You’re no fun, though.” He grumbled as he sat back up. Olivia rolled her eyes.

“Okay, I’ll go first. Henry, what’s your favorite color?”

“Yellow.”

“Why?”

“It’s the color of the sun, who, in case you couldn’t tell, gave me this sweet tan.”

“Whatever. Now ask me something.”

“Hmm… Okay, so you’re driving your car and it’s raining. You pass a bus stop, and at that bus stop, there are three people there. Your most trustworthy friend, a pregnant lady who needs to get to the hospital, and the girl of your dreams. You’re driving in a smart car, which only has two seats. What do you do?”

Olivia didn’t even have to think in order to answer. “See, some think that the correct answer would be to give the car to you most trustworthy friend so he can take the woman to the hospital, and then you stay at the bus stop with the girl of your dreams. But this answer is incorrect.”

Henry raised an eyebrow. “What do you mean?”

Olivia cleared her throat. “Well, you go home and reevaluate your life.”

“Why?”

“YOU BOUGHT A FUCKING SMART CAR. A SMART CAR.”

…

“I can tell you have some very strong emotions about this riddle.”

“Thank you for noticing.”

“Okay, so now you ask me a question.”

“Okay then. If you were to choose between looks and smarts, which would you pick?”

“Looks, duh. Smarts can go and die in a fire.”

“Yeah, but why? Wouldn’t you want to be a genius and look normal, instead of being a model and having the mind of a dog?”

“Nah. If I look hot then I can do whatever I want.”

“I- uh. Okay, fine.”

“So, my turn. If you could be the master of anything in the world, what would you be?”

“Easy. I would be the master of writing.”

“Seriously?”

“Yes. If I were the master of writing, then I would be able to publish and sell books for lots of money, allowing me to make a profit and earn from something that I love to do. When you think about it, it really is a win-win situation.”

“I would have chosen video games.”

“I’m screwed.”


	21. Alexander Hamilton Day 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> January Twenty-Third; Read the story of Alexander Hamilton. Do you think what he did was justifiable?
> 
> “Aren’t you a bit young to be reading that book?”
> 
> "I don't think so. I think that whatever the age, anybody she be able to read anything. The more you read, the more you know, and why should we keep that from children?”

Mary Ann looked up from the book she was reading to the person who had decided to sit in front of her, an eyebrow raised in questioning. The stranger, who was a woman that looked to be a few decades older than her, gave her a small smile and gestured to her book.

“Alexander Hamilton?” She asked. Mary Ann nodded slowly and shut the book, making a mental note as to what page she was on. The woman nodded her head as if she was remembering what the book was about. “Aren’t you a bit young to be reading that book?”

The ten-year-old shook her head, crossing her arm as she made conversation with the woman. “I don't think so. I think that whatever the age, anybody she be able to read anything. The more you read, the more you know, and why should we keep that from children?” The woman nodded before reaching out her hand for Mary Ann to shake.

“Bethan.”

“Mary Ann.”

“What a lovely name.” Bethan pulled away, humming to herself. “When I was your age, I used to love reading. Although, I don’t think that I read that book until I was at least sixteen. I watched the musical afterward and cried my eyes out.” Mary Ann nodded in agreeing. She had seen the musical just the other day and had stayed in her room, sobbing, for hours.

“What do you think of Alexander?” Mary Ann tilted her head. “What do you mean?” Bethan shrugged. “What do you think of Alexander Hamilton? Do you think what he did was justifiable, or do you think it will remain unforgiven by you?”

Mary Ann sighed. “He will be forgiven by society, and probably already has been. Whether he deserves it or not is our opinion. I believe that what he did was hurtful. He cheated on his wife around the same time her sister died, didn’t tell her that their son was going to be in a duel, so she didn’t get to wish him luck before his death, and when he was forgiven died himself. It was truly wretched.”

Bethan nodded in agreement. “But he did write about it in The Reynolds Pamphlet, telling the world so that he would be fully honest to the world. He was only trying to protect her when he didn’t tell her about Philip, and he died at the hands of Aaron Burr.”

“And through that all is true, he didn’t tell Eliza that he was going to be telling the world that he cheated. In fact, she found out y the paper, since he hadn’t told her about it yet. Maybe the thing with Philip was justifiable, but he had no right with Eliza. And when you think about it, what Aaron did was not perfectly fine, but wasn’t that bad. Yes, he did take a life, but let's look at what would have happened if Burr had been killed instead. His daughter would have become an orphan, and she would have been lonely. While if Alex died, Eliza would have been left to suffer instead. She was a woman at the time, able to deal with the pain of loss because she had her sister to comfort her. Theodosia would have had nobody. On top of that, she would have lost her mother just ten years before.”

Bethan raised her hands in defeat. “Okay. You’re convinced me. You would be a great lawyer, by the way.” Mary Anna gave her a small smile. “Thank you, Bethan.”

Bethan stood up and straightened her dress, brushing odd pine needles and leaves. “Well, I had best get going. My wife is waiting for me in the car with dinner. You had better get home soon, dear. The Sun is going down.” Mary Ann nodded as she stood up with the woman, giving her a small wave as the two went their separate ways.

Bethan gave her wife a smile as she climbed into the car and grabbed one of the sandwiches that had been provided. “I just met one of the smartest girls in the world.”

“Other than me?”

“Yes, dear. Other than you.”


	22. Just A Start of Something Bigger Day 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set a timer for ten minutes. Open a new post. Start the timer, and start writing. When the timer goes off, publish.
> 
> Okay, so this is the start of something I've been meaning to write for a while.
> 
> I know it sucks, but remember, this is just a first draft that was rushed.

Ten letters were sent out on the day of March 31, just when the sun had started to rise. If they were quick enough, they would be able to get to their owners in time for them to pack their things and be able to catch the nearest flight to England.

Ten letters, just ten. No more, no less. Each of the envelopes the letters were sent in a light and shimmery blue color, along with a red wax seal in the shape of a crown. All letters would go to different places on some f the fastest jets in the world, so they would be assured of getting to their destination on time.

The first letter arrived to a young girl named Poppy Williams, who lived in the streets of Dublin, Ireland. At the time she hadn't been doing anything special, just laying on her couch in her unicorn onesie with a bowl of popcorn in front of her as she watched her cartoons. Although she was nearly seventeen, she still had a soft spot for those animated characters.

A knock on her door echoed throughout her whole apartment, causing her to let out a small yelp of surprise as she paused her show. Upon realizing she couldn’t pause it because she was watching cable, she groaned and got up, opening the door as she rubbed her eyes.

“Joan, how are you?” She asked the mailwoman in front of her. Although Joan didn’t really like the girl, Poppy thought they had some sort of connection, as if the paper they exchanged were love letters to each other or something.

Joan gave a soft smile as she handed Poppy her mail, before giving a small salute and walking down the pathway back to her mail truck. “Thank you!” Sing-songed Poppy as she watched her so-called ‘friend’ leave, shutting the door and plopping back down on her couch.

She raised an eyebrow at the sight in front of her. Why had she received mail like this? Whenever her parents or her friends sent mail, it was in plain white envelopes with the occasional sticker on the back. This one looked much more fancy like it was from royalty or something.

Royalty… Royalty… Royalty- wait a minute, royalty!

Poppy carefully opened the letter as she grinned ear to rear, scanning the apartment that had been written on in fancy cursive lettering.

“Dear Poppy Williams,

We are honored to tell you that you have been accepted into the Royal Experience program, a once in lifetime opportunity to see what it really is like to be a princess.

We have set up a flight that will take you to the castle at 4:00 o’clock in the evening on the first of April, so you will arrive with your fellow princes and princesses in time to get settled into the castle.

As you know, you will be staying in the castle for a whole six months, so we advise you to bring some sort of way to keep in touch with your loved ones. If you have a problem with this, please tell us immediately so we can pick somebody to cover in your place.

Sincerely,

Queen Melania The Third.”

Poppy squealed with excitement, quickly reaching for her laptop and jumping into a Skype call with her friends and family.

“Guys, you will not believe what’s happening!”

~

The second person to receive their letter was et another young girl that went by the name of


	23. The Most Serious of Deaths Day 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a very serious chapter.
> 
> It takes very serious people to read it.
> 
> If you are not serious, screw off.
> 
> JUST KIDDING JUST KIDDING
> 
> Don't leave me I'm lonely

Steve looked from the store in front of him to Max, eyebrow raised and tapping his foot. “Are you sure you want to do this? It’s going to look pretty weird and creepy in there…”

Max looked at Steve, a gleam in his eye and a smile painted on his face. “Hell yeah!” He yelled, before dragging his boyfriend through the front doors.

The store was covered head to toe in stone, most of it gray with the occasional white. Some stone was shaped into magnificent shapes of angels and crosses, while others were just plain slabs, waiting to have words engraved on them.

The thought that somebody made money off of other’s death was kind of creepy to Steve, although Max didn’t seem to mind one bit. He even seemed excited about the idea. Weirdo.

Behind the counter was a man that looked to be in his seventies, dressed head to toe in black while his long gray beard went down to his stomach. He gave the boys a toothy smile as he stepped forward, ready to take their order. He even looked like somebody who was demented enough to make money off of death.

“Hello youngins. What can I do for you?” Max’s grin seemed to grow even wider as he slammed the palms of his hands onto the cool surface of the counter. “Okay,” he started as Steve regained his footing from being tossed to the side, “this is going to sound weird and possibly really, really disturbing, but I need you to hear me out.”

The man raised an eyebrow at Max.

“Go on.”

 

The two were told that their order would be done within a few days since the man would have to carve what they wanted into the stone and care the stone itself into the shape they wanted. Steve had been there to pay for the thing, although Max said he would gladly do it himself.

The next place they visited was even more creepy if that could even be said. A woman this time led them down the aisles of the store, showing off her creations. “This casket has been made for people of a larger size since that is becoming more common nowadays. It is made with some dark oak wood, and is one of the most exquisite ones we have.”

Steve shook his head as he kept his eyes on the casket in front of him, unsure if there was a body in it. “No, I think we need one of the smaller ones. And maybe more cheap, please?”

The woman thought for a moment, before turning around and leading the two into the back fo the store. “I think I have just what you need.”

 

The last place the two boys visited was not a store, but a dumpster. Not just any dumpster; the dumpster behind the mall. In the town they lived in it was very common that things would be thrown away after being damaged by customers. For example, this.

“Hey, Steve!” Steve looked up from where he was searching and laughed. Max stood across from him with a mannequin, who was ‘dancing’ with him. “Come on, dance with us!”

This would be perfect for the job.

 

It was almost a week later when it was set up and the two were ready to let the scene play out.

“Irim, where am I going?” Resele asked, holding onto Irim’s hands as she was led down a path while blindfolded. Irim chuckled. “Don’t worry, we're almost here.” Resale sighed. “I swear, if this is some kinky shit, I’m going to kill you.”

Irim laughed as he led Resele further down the path, only a few seconds away from their destination. “Don’t worry, I’m not into this kind of thing. And even if it was, do you really think that Max and Steve would let us do it in the open?” Resele smirked. “Yeah, they would probably make us do it in their house or something so that we don’t get bugs.”

Irim sat Resele down and handed her a veil, which she put on skillfully without seeing it. “Okay.” He said, taking the blindfold off, “open.”

Resele laughed as she saw the sight before her. It would have been depressing if it were a real one, but luckily, it was only for her. Well, her YouTube channel, that is.

In front of her was a gravestone, but not just any gravestone. It was her boyfriends, Irim Steve and Max, all flying above her because they were angels, while she, who was an angel as well, lying dead on the grass beneath them. All of her boyfriends had their middle finger raised and were flipping her off, grinning mischievously.

Engraved in the gravestone were the words,

 

Here lies Resele Bestle’s YouTube channel.

It died after a burn from a fellow YouTuber, who goes by the name of Max The Man

“Yo mama so fat, she got her own gravitational force!”

RIP

 

Next to the gravestone was a casket, which she would soon find out held a mannequin that had been painted to look like her in different shades of red with a play button on her head. Max and Steve stood by the gravestone, heads down as if this were serious.

“We are gathered today to pay our respects to Resele Bestie’s YouTube channel. Everybody here actually cared about it. As you can see, not many people came.”

“I swear I am going to divorce you two.”

“When did we get married?”

“Where am I in this picture?”

“Sorry, Irim, you’ve been forgotten.”

“Wouldn’t be the first time.”

“Oh god.”


	24. Interview Day 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> January Twenty-Sixth; What role does music play in your life?
> 
> An interview from one of America's most loved artists;
> 
> Roxane Revinue!

Okay, Roxane, let's get straight to the point; are you in a relationship?

*Nervous laughter* Actually, yeah. I kind of am.

If you are in a relationship, what’s his name?

I won’t be saying her name for privacy reasons.

Wait, her?

NEXT QUESTION

 

Okay, okay. Out of all of your albums, what’s your favorite and why did you make it?

To be honest, I really like ‘Monster Inside of Them’. I made it when I was in a bad town and wasn’t in the best mental shape, so it does bring up some emotions that I hold.

Nice. Now, we’re running low on time since you need to attend your concert soon. We only have one question left;  
What does music mean to you?

Hmm. What does music mean to me…

Well, music means different things to different people. For some, it means money since they make a job off of it. For others, it means happiness and helps some get out of dark places in their lives. And for others, it means absolutely nothing.

What does it mean for you?

All of the above. It helps me make a living and it helps me cope with some of my personal problems.

Okay, we gotta wrap this up. Would you like to say anything before you go, Roxane?

Um, yeah, actually. Hey, Tegan. I love ya to bits.

Who's Tegan?

NOBODY BYE 

 

 

We will find out Roxane... The world always finds out.


	25. Ode to The Playground Day 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> January Twenty-Eighth; A place from your past or childhood, one that you’re fond of,  
> is destroyed. Write it a memorial.
> 
> Long story short, Julia has a mental breakdown, Brenda is a procrastinator to the max, and they really, really look like girlfriends.
> 
> How did this happen, you ask?
> 
> Well, it all started with a fifty page project that was due the next day.

Brenda groaned as she threw down her pencil, covering her eyes with her hands and leaning back in her desk chair. She was trying and failing, to do the science project that had been assigned the month before, where instead of doing it in rational time periods like a normal person, she had put it off to the last minute. It was now due tomorrow, and she had barely gotten past the first paragraph.

She was supposed to writing fifty pages worth of work.

As she was about to think of an excuse to put off the project even further, Brenda heard a sharp knock at her door. She raised an eyebrow as she good to go and open it, leaning against the door frame. “Julia?” She asked, seeing her friend standing in the hot springs sun.

A low and winy moan came from her friends as Julia pushed past her and flopped onto her bed, kicking her legs into the air and letting muffled sounds escape her and into the pillow, she decided to lay on.

Brenda sighed as she shut the door and sat back down, eyeing Julia. “Do you wanna talk about it?” Julia made a sound that meant ‘yes’. “Okay then. Tell me what’s wrong.” Julia made another sound, this one which meant, ‘I want to tell you but I’m not ready’. Brenda sighed, leaning against the wood of her seat and chewing on the end of her pen.

“Okay then. Do you at least mind telling me what you're having a mental breakdown before my very eyes, or am I going to have to wait fifty more hours?” Julia groaned as she rolled over, staring at the ceiling.

“They demolished St. Buckers Park.” The way she said it, Brenda partly expected for Julia to tell her somebody died. Instead, Brenda raised an eyebrow. “That old park we used to play at when we were, like, ten?” Julia nodded, rolling onto her stomach. “I know! It’s horrible, isn’t it?” Brenda shrugged. “To be honest, I don’t really care. Sure, it was a pretty fun place to play, but it’s been almost a decade since I’ve been there.”

She spit out the cap she had been chewing on, landing it in her miniature trash can with a thunk. “Besides, why do you care so much? It’s just a park that’s already been down there for decades. It was going to freaking collapse on itself if they didn’t take it down.”

Julia sighed as she covered her eyes with her arms. “Yeah, but…-” She let out another long sigh, as to add to her ‘dramatic effect’. Either that or she was feeling like this really was that dramatic. “That place was, like, a constant in our lives. Nothing else has stayed the same except that old thing. What does this mean for our loves? What does it mean for our future? Does nothing really stay that same? What if we don’t stay the same? What if we stop being friends and then become crazy cat ladies and then die lonely?”

Brenda snorted at her friends word-vomit. “Dude, t really isn’t that bad. Nothing stays the same, not even that old park. And we’ll stay friends forever, even if we do change. We pinky swore on it, remember?” Julia nodded. “Can I stay over here for the night?” She asked, looking up for a moment. Julia grinned, from having somebody to spend the night with or the fact that she now had another excuse to put aside her project, she couldn’t be sure.

“Yeah, that would be fun.”

 

Around a week later, Julia was awoken to a hand shaking her awake. “Hey, Jewels, you gotta get up. I have something for you~” Julia groaned as she sat up, rubbing her eyes and looking at the person above her. Upon seeing who it was, she stood up and walked to her dresser. “Haven’t you ever heard of knocking, Brenda?”

Brenda shrugged, sitting on the still-warm-bad as she watched her friend get dressed. “Yeah but, that’s, like, no fun. Anyways, I didn’t want to have to wait for your slow ass to give you my present.” Somehow, she had been able to complete the project, and even though it was one of the worst things she had ever done, she had somehow gotten a passing grade. This had sure came as a shock to everybody around her.

Julia looked at her, hand on her hip as she sat down once again. “What present? What did you do? What day is it? Oh my god, did I miss a holiday?” Brenda shook her head, pulling out a small box from her pocket. “Sorry it took so long, but I had to have it custom-made.”

Julia opened the box and smiled. It was a necklace with a bright blue slide charm, like the one that was at the park. “Thanks, Brenda.”

“Your welcome, Julia.”


	26. Burning House Day 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> January Twenty- Ninth; Your home is on fire. Grab five items (assume all people and  
> animals are safe). What did you grab?
> 
> Lenny ran into the burning house, looking for any forms of life.
> 
> There was only one.

“GO GO GO GO!”

 

Lenny ran towards the burning house, dressed in her safe gear and ready to save the people inside. A white cat sat outside the door, yowling in fear and pain. Its paw had been burnt from the flames, and its fur was tinged. He must have been inside the house when it started to burn.

She passed the cat and went straight into the living room, looking around for any form of life. There was none, except the small sound of yelling coming from upstairs. “Help! Help me, please!”

Lenny didn’t hesitate in running up the stairs and making her way towards the sound, throwing open the door to reveal-

A boy. A young one at that, he couldn't have been any more than five years old. He must be terrified. He screamed when he saw her, crawling into the corner of his room and getting into the tightest ball he could muster. Lenny sighed as she made her way towards him. “Hey, kiddo, it’s okay. I’m not going to hurt you, even though I look a lot like those really cool action figures.”

The boy looked up, a small smile on his lips at the mention of his toys that his papa had gotten him. “But right now, we need to get you outside, okay? It's not safe in here.” The boy nodded as he stood up, grabbing a small book bag from off his bed as he jumped into Lenny’s arms. “What about Mr. Whiskers?” He asked, looking around the burning room.

Lenny smiled. “Mr. Whiskers is fine. He’s waiting for you outside the house. What’s your name?” Lanny made her way down the stairs and to the front door. “Julian. Where’s Mommy and Daddy?” Lenny Felt her breath hitch as she opened the front door and got Julian to the paramedics that were awaiting them. “I’m going to go and get them, okay?” Benny nodded, sitting down in the red fire truck to get himself patched up.

Lenny looked behind her and felt her stomach drop to her feet.

The house had collapsed.


	27. Burning House 2 Day 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> January Thirtieth; Remember yesterday, when your home was on fire and you got to save five items? That means you left a lot of stuff behind. What are the things you wish you could have taken, but had to leave behind?
> 
> What came next after the last part.

“Lenny!”

“Julian!”

Lenny opened her arms wide, awaiting the hug that was t come from the little boy that she had saved from the fire a few days ago. He gladly obliged, giving her a grin as he pulled away, bouncing from one foot to the other. One of his arms was in a cast since he had broken it somehow before the firetruck had arrived. His parents were yet to be found, although their bodies were not found in the fire. They were alive, and with that information, it kept Lenny going.

She opened the door to her house and let the young boy in, both of them going and sitting on her couch. She had agreed to take care of him until his parents were found, so he had his own room in her house and everything. This would be the first day of his stay.

“So, what’d you have in the bag?” Julian put his book bag on the floor and unzipped it, pulling out five items. Well, six, if you included the white cat that jumped out as soon as it was it’s chance.

“This is Doctor Robotnik and Sonic, from my favorite video game. I also have Princess Peach and Toad, along with Teddy!” He pulled out four action figures and a plain brown teddy bear, proudly showing them off.

The action figures were in pretty good shape, with only some pain chapped on the bottom of them. The teddy bear, however, was missing an eye, along with an arm. Still, Lenny smiled and picked the toys up with false admiration. She let out a few 'Ooh' and 'aah's when she thought Julian might like it most, earning small smiles and giggles. "I got Teddy when I was born, so he's really, really old. Princess Peach came last Christmas, and Toad came with her. Doctor Robotnik and Sonic for my birthday, after my big brother, played the game a bunch and I got into it."

Lenny raised an eyebrow. "You have a big brother?" Julian shrugged. "Well, he's not my real big brother, but he is a friend of Mommy, so he's like a big brother." Lenny nodded in understanding as she placed the objects beside her on the couch. "Is there anything you wish you would have gotten?" She asked.

Julian nodded. "Yeah. I really wish I got my poster of Barbie, and I really miss my old stuffed Yoshi. My monster costume was also pretty cool, but I don't really need that."

Lenny nodded. "Well, it's a good thing that we got Mr. Whiskers out of the house before he got hurt." Julian said, fidgeting with his fingers. Lenny raised an eyebrow. "Wait a minute, where is Mr. Whiskers?" There was a crash from the other room and the sound of yowling, making both people look up from where they had been looking.

"Shit."

"MR. WHISKERS!"


	28. Night Skys Day 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> January Thirty-First; Go to the nearest window. Look out for a full minute. Write  
> about what you saw.
> 
> Yuri looked outside her bedroom window, a small smile plastered on her face.
> 
> The night truely was beautiful.

Yuri leaned against the window frame, supporting her head on the front of her palm as she watched the scenery in front of her.

It was the earlier hours of the day, around five a.m. when she usually woke up. The night still had its effects on the land she was in, casting an almost electric blue shade over the trees in front of her.

The trees of a forest were now a dark green with a blue tint to them, much different to their usual light green shade. The sky was a light purple mixed with dark blue, looking truly beautiful from where she was.

In the distance, the sound of a crow could be heard as he tried to wake up the rest of his family and- possibly- the world. He flew over the trees and straight into the darkness, passing by Yuri’s apartment on his way. Yuri gave a small smile as she continued her looking.

Right under her window, was a deer. Not only that but with her was a baby deer. They both fed off of the grass below her, keeping their heads down. They must not have spotted Yuri yet.

“Yuri! Time for school!” Her papa yelled, his voice still groggy from just waking up. Yuri sighed as she watched the deer escape, giving them a small wave. Goodbye.

As Yuri made her way down the stairs, she was met with the sight of her dad sitting on the couch and holding her math book. He gave her a small smile, before opening it to a random page. “Okay then. Let's start here since Papa and I don’t fully understand it yet.”


End file.
